<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Arthurm】匣 by Dourl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280326">【Arthurm】匣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dourl/pseuds/Dourl'>Dourl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aquaman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dourl/pseuds/Dourl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赛博朋克AU，不太普通的普通人<br/>所有概念都不属于我</p><p> </p><p>一天夜里，雇佣兵亚瑟做了个噩梦……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Curry/Orm Marius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>噩梦。</p><p>亚瑟知道这是个梦，但他无法动弹，无法醒来，梦魇缠着他，化出五指死死锁住他的脖子。颅内的压力陡增，他的灵魂遭到驱逐，被反重力牵引着来到一片无垠的虚空，他悬浮着，四面八方的光点飞扑而来——不，是他，是他在向那片由二进制代码编的荧光海急急坠去。</p><p>亚瑟把脑袋从枕头上拔起，汗涔涔地坐在黑暗之中。</p><p>他唤醒顶灯，柔和的光线洒落，填满空荡荡的公寓。他扫了一眼墙上的石英钟——他喜欢这种年代感十足的旧玩意儿——现在是凌晨两点。</p><p>他调出脑机界面。</p><p>他不做噩梦，得益于睡眠程序，这些年来他的梦境千篇一律，他会挑选一片宁静的海域，或者一条温暖的洋流，就这样整夜泡在里面。从战场回来以后，他再也无法忍受一个自然梦，原因很简单，自然梦最终都会演变为噩梦。</p><p>有东西越俎代庖关闭了他的睡眠程序，他拧起眉，不单单是睡眠程序，眼前的虚拟界面一刻不停地跳出危险警告，提示他所有后台程序都在遭到攻击。</p><p>蠕虫病毒？他想不出别的答案，可是他的防火墙牢不可破，没有这个前提，他当初绝不会同意将微型计算机植入大脑。那时恰逢他负伤从前线退下来，长官顺理成章地提议在疗养期间给他来一次大改造。当时距离他叛离还有一段时间，国家尚享有他完全的忠诚，他想不出拒绝的理由，于是一个舞着两条机械臂的怪家伙很快出现，在麻醉生效前信誓旦旦地向他保证，他会给伟大的战士一个完美的强化大脑。</p><p>脑内植入是个蠢主意，但不能否认这带来的益处，植于脑干、与脑神经相连的超级计算机将人类五感开发到极致，他不必在耳后留下数据接口，也不必携带碍事的操作台，他能随时接入赛博空间，也能随时断开连接，只需神经元无声地传递一个电信号，他的意愿会被遵从。</p><p>他疲于应对病毒的攻势，系统非但没有帮他，反而大开方便之门。他遭到了脑机的背叛，唯一的解释是，病毒并非来自外部，它与脑机本就是一体，长久以来深埋于他的大脑之中，准备随时给他来上致命一击。</p><p>军方完全可以在手术中动手脚，然而如果这是他们为了掩盖罪证的应急措施，那么在将领们被送上军事法庭前他们就该这么做。</p><p>他的系统濒临崩溃，所有功能一一失灵，病毒要越过他的权限强行操作，见鬼，它就要成功了。</p><p>比起沦为被人操控的傀儡，他更希望自己的脑袋直接爆炸，场面不会太好看，血液、脑浆、骨骼、肉块和电子元件会四溅开来，留下一具无头的尸体，这样至少他能确定，直到生命的最后一刻他仍是自由的。</p><p>病毒请求进入他的视觉芯片，对于它突如其来的礼貌，他想也不想地拒绝。</p><p>病毒退而求其次，转而入侵其它电子设备。它相中了一台全息投影仪。</p><p>很有眼光，亚瑟拉下脸，这是台新机，他花了大把的钱。如今全息虚拟色情业非常成熟，是便捷又干净的消遣方式，无需背负道德枷锁，无需应付感情纠葛，人们可以租赁或者买断一个现成的虚拟爱人形象，也可以全凭自己的喜好定制——不过本质上，他们得到的只是一道无法触摸的影子罢了。亚瑟用这些虚拟形象来给公寓增添人气，他为自己定制了酒友1号、酒友2号、酒友3号，都是热情且聒噪的好伙计，不过他最喜欢的还是5号酒神狄俄尼索斯。</p><p>亚瑟屏息等待，转瞬之间，一道全新的人形影像凭空显现，是一个金发碧眼，肤色苍白的少年，看起来还没成年。</p><p>有点眼熟。</p><p>亚瑟没有搭理它，他不需要和它对话，就像它根本没必要变出人形一样，他可以直接读它的代码——该死，这行不通！它禁止他读取任何数据。</p><p>“亚瑟。”影像走近一些，亚瑟甚至能看清它头上的每一根发丝。它的声音很好听，如果不是通过喇叭，应该会更好听。</p><p>「我也可以直接和你的大脑对话。」</p><p>“停！”亚瑟如遇洪水猛兽，脑袋里的声音使他极没安全感，无论是谁搞出了这玩意儿，那个混蛋完全有可能赋予它更强的破坏性。他虚张声势道：“我会直接把你删除，这毕竟是我的界面。”</p><p>“你当然能那么做，”病毒不以为然道，“但我的保护程序不会轻易妥协，届时你将不得不开颅更换一些元件。”</p><p>亚瑟认真权衡，他没有剔除痛觉神经，也没有把自己的颅骨改造成一个即开即关的仿生盖，也许他骨子里就是个保守派——拜托，他可是亚瑟·库瑞，这种事情本不可能发生在他身上！</p><p>“你到底想怎么样？”他挫败道。</p><p>“我要向你传递一条信息。”</p><p>“你潜伏在我的脑机里少说也有十个年头了，这条信息难道没有时效性吗？”</p><p>“我现在没法回答这个问题，我是被远程激活的。”</p><p>“我猜是一桩委托。”他是一名自由雇佣兵，左右逃不开这样的安排。他的假期还没结束，却还是每天都会收到数不清的骚扰委托。</p><p>“也可以说是一场豪赌。”</p><p>“这倒是稀奇，赌注是什么？”</p><p>“整个亚特兰蒂斯。”</p><p>亚瑟恼火地笑出声来。</p><p>“这不是玩笑。”</p><p>他反问道：“难道我那个便宜弟弟还会亲手把他的商业帝国交给我？”</p><p>“当然不会，所以你需要尽快采取行动。”</p><p>“什么行动？”</p><p>“杀了奥姆·马略斯。”</p><p>病毒毫无波澜的声音回荡在寂静的空间里，亚瑟开始怀念白日不绝于耳的噪音，或者更久远一点，当世界人口十倍于如今时的那种嘈杂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02.</p><p>亚瑟翻出一台古董电脑，接入网络，他本可以直接在脑机界面上进行搜索，但是病毒的存在多少离间了他和他的大脑。</p><p>输入。确认。搜索。铺天盖地的信息将他淹没。</p><p>他挪动一下位置，在确保病毒的全息影像离他足够近的同时，随手点开日期最新的一张新闻图片，又一道立体影像投射出一张神情冷峻的面孔，年轻的马略斯用蓝色的双眼看着他，漠然地迎接他的审视。</p><p>“你窃取了我弟弟的脸，”亚瑟手指一挥，让立体影像与病毒面面相觑，“更年轻时候的脸。难怪我觉得你眼熟，他长得很像母亲。”</p><p>“我没有。”病毒一口否认。</p><p>亚瑟重新把注意力放回照片，他选中了最为清晰的一张，但这哪怕对于他的肉眼都不够看，很显然，亚特兰蒂斯的现任掌权者有意限制自己的形象被滥用。流水线上一天就能生产出十万副仿生皮面具，试想一下奥姆·马略斯的漂亮脸蛋出现在纽约市角角落落的盛况，他不由起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>他手上没有耽误，快速叠加数倍图像增强效果，当照片的精度勉强赶上病毒的影像时，他再次仔细比对。</p><p>“你可以用视觉芯片，这样能省点时间。”</p><p>“不。你有可能靠视觉芯片蒙混过关。”再说这也不是一项惹人厌的工作，如果要他现在说出一个奥姆·马略斯的优点，他会说这小子或许人品不怎么样，但长得确实赏心悦目。</p><p>他没有放过病毒脸上的每一处毛发、斑点和纹路，他凑得很近，近到病毒皱着眉一再向后躲。</p><p>“你躲什么？我又不会碰到你！”他不耐烦地叫了一声。</p><p>“滚开，野种！”</p><p>“你这句话的口气，倒是挺像真的。”他咬牙切齿，“没教养的混蛋。”</p><p>“你也一样。”</p><p>他们怒目而视好一阵，最后无言地达成一致，各退一步。</p><p>亚瑟锁定马略斯右眼下方、紧挨下睫毛处的一粒小痣，并在病毒脸上同样的位置发现了同样的存在。他不情愿地得出结论，尽管有年龄上的差异，但眼前的病毒比官方图片更接近奥姆·马略斯本人，它有更多细节，也没有错漏任何已知特征。</p><p>区区一个影像，根本无需如此精细的拟人效果，除非这些影像数据是通过扫描真人录入的，比起冗长的代码，这仅需要一台精密的生物扫描仪。这也可以解释为什么它能一次次躲过他的稽查系统，它携带与他相似的生物信息，来自他们共同的母亲亚特兰娜。</p><p>他想象扫描仓里的景象，奥姆赤身裸体的任由强光扫射过他身体的每一寸，转换器实时将他编译成一堆没有情感的虚拟数据，成为一段代码中的一部分，而这个代码藏着一道口信，一个杀死未来自己的决心。</p><p>“你没有疑问了吧？”</p><p>“恰恰相反。”亚瑟丢开电脑，这感觉糟透了，他似乎卷进了一起大事件，却对前因后果一无所知，“我不知道哪一点更荒唐，是你对自己下达击杀令，还是你笃信我会手刃自己的兄弟。”</p><p>“你现在看到的‘我’只是众多模式下的一个。如果今晚被激活的是其它模式，你就会接收到截然不同的信息。”它平静地解释道，“我，更准确来说是奥姆，绝不会拿自己的生命开玩笑。有事情发生了，与之对应的解决办法就是向你传达这条信息。”</p><p>“什么事情？”</p><p>“也许是一个危机。”</p><p>“奥姆导致的危机？”</p><p>“当然。否则在暗杀名单上的就不会是现在这个名字。”</p><p>“你大可以对自己来上一枪，或者跳下亚特兰蒂斯轨道站的堡垒，根本不必预先采取如此曲折的方式。原因只有一个，那个活生生的奥姆并不想死，你也不是在游说我帮你自我了断，而是让我参与谋杀！”</p><p>它没有直接回应，只是展开界面，指给他看：“这是刚刚上传到云端的最新数据，与其胡乱猜测，不如先了解一下这个。”</p><p>亚瑟瞥了一眼：“你是说主动更新大脑里来路不明的病毒？抱歉，我可没那么疯。”</p><p>病毒沉下脸，看来它不喜欢被拒绝，但亚瑟不在乎。他想他会保留它的影像数据，让它成为自己庞大酒友队伍中的一员，如果哪天他实在想不开，还能找它大吵一架。</p><p>“听着，我不想掺和进任何与亚特兰蒂斯相关的事情里，过去不想，现在也不想。”他晓之以理道，“情况若当真如此紧急，你就不该把时间浪费在我身上。”</p><p>“那么就把这当成雇佣任务。任务完成后，会有相当可观的虚拟货币进入你的账户。我会提供完整的亚特兰蒂斯建筑蓝图与安保系统漏洞，还有充足的武器供应。行动方案将在你接下任务后第一时间开放。”</p><p>亚瑟要被它的执着逗乐了：“如果我接受这个任务，我将需要单枪匹马地闯入马略斯的老巢，干掉这个世界上最富有、最穷凶极恶的天才黑客，兼我唯一亲人。真是个好买卖。”</p><p>“你只接最棘手的任务，越困难的完成度越高。撇开你与亚特兰蒂斯的恩怨，我想不出你有什么理由拒绝这桩委托。”</p><p>亚特兰蒂斯就是全部理由了，这个死脑筋的笨蛋病毒，它一定是想逼他惨死于磨破嘴皮。</p><p>他正要反唇相讥，影像的视线越过他，往窗外看去。他鬼使神差地跟着望出去，三十层高的窗外漆黑一片。</p><p>“你看到了什么？”这个问题不准确，它根本看不见。</p><p>“没有时间了，穿上你的衣服。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>话音刚落，公寓的警报系统铃声大作。</p><p>「到楼顶的停车场去。」它到底还是闯进了他的视觉芯片，简易的像素版本像是黏在鞋底的口香糖一样附着在他的视野里。</p><p>“该死，究竟发生了什么？”</p><p>「奥姆·马略斯开始行动了。」</p><p>“什么行动？”他一把抓起地上的衣服，这时候再唱反调就太不理智了。</p><p>「我想是要干掉你。」</p><p>他有那么一秒的语塞，在飞行器发动机的嗡嗡轰鸣声中，他忙不迭穿上裤子，咆哮道：“你自己的毛病就不能自己解决吗？为什么牵扯无辜的人！”</p><p>「以奥姆的习惯，他会先派出十名左右的雇佣兵，个个都是像你一样的好手。鉴于这是针对你的行动，人数会翻番。雇佣兵会携带最新武器，不排除使用生化武器的可能。」</p><p>“我不信，我认为你在危言耸听。”</p><p>病毒置若罔闻，自说自话道：「情况紧急，我建议你在抵达安全区后第一时间下载更新。」</p><p>“省省吧，”亚瑟冲出公寓大门，“你真的很像甩不掉的垃圾弹窗！”</p><p>病毒没有回话，在接下来的整段逃亡过程中它都没有吭声。</p><p>难道它还生气了？亚瑟一边疲于躲开流弹，一边把无处发泄的愤怒加之于方向盘。空中车道的自由度远比看起来的有限，更糟的是，后方穷追不舍的除了几十名雇佣兵之外，还有电子警察。这些死板的机器严格执法，压根不在乎谁才是穷途末路的受害者，而雇佣兵的牌照却能糊弄过铺天盖地的电子眼，他们就没有被追捕的烦恼，一心一意朝他发起进攻。</p><p>流弹击中他的侧翼，他抢在车辆坠毁前开回地表路面，橡胶轮胎疏于维护，车身几乎是依靠车辋的硬度在前行。车厢剧烈颠簸，引擎起火冒烟，再这样下去，他还是主动投降痛快些。</p><p>“嘿！如果我真的那么重要，你现在就不该保持沉默！”他对着空气大吼大叫，他竟然开始习惯这种对话模式。</p><p>“病毒小子？病毒小子！”</p><p>「……」</p><p>“操！我是认真的，我需要你！”</p><p>「下个街区有间临时安全屋。路口右转，开自动驾驶模式，200米后跳车，离地30公分处有个狗洞，钻进去。」</p><p>“……”</p><p>「你还有二十秒。」</p><p>该死的奥姆·马略斯！千万别让他逮到机会报复！</p><p>「十秒。」</p><p>狗屎！这都是狗屎！</p><p>「两秒——现在！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03.</p><p>安全屋藏匿在包厘街一栋半废弃的居民楼内，这条位于曼哈顿南部的街道在上个世纪是出了名的贫民窟，千禧年前后它一度将自己收拾得干净可人，不过如今它再次没落，坠入远比当年更深的渊薮之中。</p><p>这都要归功于那场末日。</p><p>末日降临后，最先登场的是一场席卷全球的瘟疫。尸体堆满了城市的大街小巷，幸存者无力将如此大量的尸体集中焚烧或填埋，腐尸很快成了病菌的温床，病毒通过空气灌进失去新风系统的大楼，从此不再离开，而人类却不得不开始逃亡，四散于乡野，直到电力恢复后才陆陆续续回到钢筋水泥之中。</p><p>亚瑟没有亲眼见证那场末日，他出生于末日后的平和时代，泡沫经济后是一场科技爆炸，跨国公司自此崛起。权力真空使得政府对大型企业的依赖性越来越强，财阀愿意给予政党一定程度的经济支持，很快这些庞大的商业主体意识到，这个胡乱拼凑起来的社会已不存在约束它们的规则，它们大可以凌驾于法律之上，成为独立的政治经济体。它们也这么做了，亚特兰蒂斯就是最好的例子。</p><p>作为后末日时代屈指可数的几家大型跨国公司之一，亚特兰蒂斯垄断了地球上相当可观的资源。末日之前，企业的兴衰更迭每天都在上演，而如今，微小企业销声灭迹，跨国公司拥有远超超级大国的经济实力与武装力量，如有必要，它们甚至可以向整个太阳系广播独立。</p><p>还有什么事情能让现在的世界更糟糕？他想不到，也懒得去想。</p><p>他冲了个澡，处理好皮外伤，又吃了些东西。窗外淅淅沥沥的雨和霓虹灯牌点缀着天亮前的灰暗，这个时间他本该徜徉在设定好的美梦里，而不是精神亢奋地杵在这儿，和一个病毒大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>全息影像和他保持着距离。</p><p>这很好笑，亚瑟想，它心安理得地待在他的脑机里，却不愿意离他太近，是某种欲擒故纵的手段吗？如果是，那么这招奏效了，他不禁透过它去幻想真正的奥姆，该死的移情作用。</p><p>“你很讨厌自己吗？”他开口道，“很少有人会委托他人谋杀自己。”</p><p>影像略一思忖：“我对自己的喜爱程度超过了对你。”</p><p>“很严谨。”他忍俊不禁。</p><p>“准备好了吗？”它问他。</p><p>“更新以后，我能知道所谓的危机究竟是什么吗？”</p><p>“我不能保证。”它说，“我不知道更新的内容。”</p><p>它的诚实让亚瑟很受用：“我必须强调一点，我并没有同意加入你所谓的行动。”</p><p>“我明白。你可以运行保护程序，在确保自身安全的前提下再同意更新协议。”</p><p>亚瑟点点头，做了一些必要的措施后，在它略带焦急的目光中开启了更新进程。</p><p>不到毫秒间，大量超载的数据争先恐后地抢入，来势凶猛不留情面。</p><p>“操！这可和说好的不一样！”</p><p>病毒露出困惑的表情，伸出手想扶他一把，就在影像与他的身体即将交叠之际，它彻底消失在了空气里。</p><p>亚瑟试图抢回主控权，然而他的意愿一再被脑机忽略，恍惚间仿佛有一把把双面开刃的尖刀在他的脑子里反复抽拉，裂口不断增加，不属于他的意志伺机嵌入其中。</p><p>他狠狠摔在地板上，咬牙忍耐线路电涌般的高压，如果时间倒流，他绝对不会同意如此庞大的数据占领他的大脑。这次的更新不同于以往的每一次，进入他大脑的不是普通的代码，这些数据的规律不可捉摸，变化之大仿若天马行空，他的眼前浮现点点的光斑，大脑里充斥着电流的滋滋声响——这些加密的数据正在强行与他的意识相融！</p><p>一个疯狂的想法擂鼓般在他的脑皮层跳动：正在进入他大脑的不是计算机程序，而是来自人类的鲜活的自我意识。</p><p>一直以来，意识的数据化转移只是赛博狂想中的一个原始概念。赛博语言说到底只能接纳0和1，思想却不是非黑即白的二元对立。相比之下，活体移植更容易实现意识转移，然而器官终究会衰竭，意识到底逃不过消亡的结局。</p><p>如果他猜得没错，这可是一个足以震惊世界的爆炸性新闻，不幸的是他正在接纳这个庞大数据库的转移——也没有那么大，至少不会大过中情局的十分之一，然而这仅仅只是一个人类一缕自我意识缩影的投放。</p><p>这家伙想侵占我的身体，把我变成他的操作台！</p><p>可奥姆为什么要抛弃自己的躯体，辗转进入他的脑机？</p><p>他为自己的愚蠢懊悔不已，与此同时，一缕游魂闯入他的核心，大摇大摆地在那处安了家。</p><p>很长一段时间里，病毒，准确来说是奥姆·马略斯，大刀阔斧地修改他的大脑程序，体贴又残忍地为原主人留出了观众席。</p><p>至少这小子没有像寄居蟹一样把他赶尽杀绝，亚瑟自我安慰道，他还有什么不满足？他的弟弟可是愿意与他分享这逼仄的两居室咧。</p><p>他的身子一空，松懈下来。结束了。</p><p>他艰难地起身接了一杯水，喝之前低声咒骂一句，倒空杯子，取下了架子上的波本威士忌。</p><p>希望他亲爱的弟弟不喜欢醉酒的眩晕。他满上杯子，仰头一饮而尽。</p><p>“如果我是你，我会保持清醒。”</p><p>一道影子走到他身旁，他侧头望去，全息影像长开了不少，依旧年轻，但线条凌厉。</p><p>“奥姆？”</p><p>“是我。”</p><p>声音比先前低沉，个子长高了，五官也成熟了不少，可还是对不上奥姆现在的实际年龄，他巨细靡遗地观察过这张脸，在这方面他是绝对的权威。</p><p>他清清嗓子，直起腰，摆出兄长的架势：“你难道不会变老吗？”</p><p>“我在六年前进入了休眠状态，这是我最后记忆中自己的模样。”</p><p>“这些年间你从未苏醒？”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“那么一直以来出现在公众视野里的是谁？”他有种不太好的预感。</p><p>“是植入了人工智能的克隆体。”</p><p>他在努力消化这条信息的同时又问道：“你现在在哪儿？”</p><p>“如果你是指我的身体的话，”奥姆举起手腕，他的腕上戴着一块复古的机械表，逼真到亚瑟甚至能听见咔咔的表音，“不久之前，我死在了休眠液仓里。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04.</p><p>亚瑟童年时的一个恐怖妄想，鬼魂会在夜半时分造访灯塔，倒吊着头，飘到他床前，狞笑着，把脸贴上他的脸。父亲救不了他，他不能坐以待毙，他会反抗、会挣扎，会把恶鬼的舌头拽出来系到它的脖子上。</p><p>可当遭遇弟弟的鬼魂时，你不能这么做。</p><p>亚瑟浑身的肌肉不自然地绷紧，拳头攥紧又松开。</p><p>这是什么事？他还没真正认识自己的兄弟，就被告知对方的死讯，还是对方亲口告诉他的。他眼前的东西究竟算什么？高科技电子鬼魂？他是不是该找个网络驱魔师？</p><p>他的眉宇间又酸又胀，几乎要皱缩成一团，而全息影像连眼睛都懒得眨一下，抱着双臂，斜靠着流理台边缘，饶有兴趣地打量他。</p><p>“你不打算解释一下？”</p><p>“我的人工智能替身杀死了我。”像是陈述一件无关紧要的事一般，奥姆随口提起，“在我脑死亡前，有人转译并上传了我的意识。”</p><p>“它掐死了你？”亚瑟打断他。</p><p>奥姆点点头。</p><p>一个镜像梦，亚瑟这才明白，他在梦里经历了奥姆的死亡。他多想那只是一个不着边的噩梦，醒来就忘记，窒息感尚且停留在他的喉咙里、鼻腔里，而亲历者一脸稀疏平常，仿佛死亡只是一段已经驶离的拥堵路段——天呐，他的弟弟本人比程序更加机械、冰冷、难以取悦，这远比他自说自话挤进他的大脑更令他光火。</p><p>“传输花了一点时间，”奥姆继续道，“过程还算顺利，通过一条捷径，我直接敲了你的门。”</p><p>他倒是把自己的强盗行为描述得礼貌又得体，亚瑟翻了个白眼：“事已至此，我压根不必费工夫去‘杀死’你。这个社会还没开明到会给一个意识体派发公民身份，尽管你的替身还好端端地活着，但那毕竟不是你。奥姆·马略斯已经死了，你许下的愿望变相实现，我应该恭喜你吗？”</p><p>“再晚一些不迟，我需要你的帮助。”</p><p>“不。我唯一会为你做的，就是帮你物色一个新容器，好让你离开我的脑子。希望你不介意电子宠物的身体，毕竟眼下的选择有限。”</p><p>“你得阻止那个人工智能。”</p><p>“为什么非得是我？难道你找不到其他伸冤人？”</p><p>“无论是意识转移，还是人工智能替身，都是我生前竭力保守的秘密，无人知晓——至少在我死亡以前，我是如此认为的——我甚至没有留下任何记录，你说得没错，我无法自证我的存在。”他在亚瑟的注视中说下去，“至于你的第一个问题，只有你能够不经审查就进入亚特兰蒂斯。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“母亲为你留了一道后门。”</p><p>“……”亚瑟无言以对，一股躁郁之气转瞬填满胸腔，“你确定现在就要用掉这个杀手锏吗？”</p><p>“这是事实。”</p><p>“你大可以游荡到赛博空间，在那儿雇佣成千上万的杀手；或者干脆黑进亚特兰蒂斯的系统，搅个天翻地覆。”</p><p>“你建议我在这种情况下穿越赛博空间？”奥姆挑挑眉，很好，自更新以来，他的弟弟终于有了点不一样的表情，“为了保护你和你的脑机，加密通道只能使用一次，我抹去了来时的路径，而亚特兰蒂斯不是一个固定的点，我将不得不反向搜遍整个赛博空间，去寻找一扇移动的门。”</p><p>他出的是馊主意，亚瑟心里清楚。赛博空间是完全开放的虚拟领域，这意味着它并不安全。可以简单地将赛博空间比作宇宙，末日后的宇宙开发尚处于启动阶段，为人类所知的构成部分只有少得可怜的5%，剩下的95%则是未知的暗物质与暗能量。赛博空间也是同样，没人知道那些密密麻麻的黑暗角落里到底藏匿着什么，考虑到他的弟弟是创世以来第一个数字化的人类意识，他最好还是别把他丢进黑洞洞的饲养池。</p><p>他清了清嗓子：“倒不如承认你已经穷途末路了吧，奥姆。有求于人的时候，你得放低姿态。”</p><p>奥姆不置可否，他占了上风，一把抓过椅子坐下，得意地把腿高高翘起，命令式地问道：“还有什么是你要告诉我的？”</p><p>“当我被你拒之门外，只能滞留在赛博空间的时候，我听到了一些消息。”亚瑟发誓他从话里听出了埋怨，可奥姆一脸冷淡，仿佛是他的错觉，“有极客透露，他从某位巨擘的服务器中捕捉了一份草拟的意识转移协议，很快又有人附和道，几乎在同一时间，他们也接触了类似的信息。我不认为这是一个巧合。”</p><p>亚瑟差点从椅子上摔下来。</p><p>“通过杀死我，它截获了意识转移的核心数据，我想接下来，它会正式向巨富与独裁者兜售永生。”</p><p>永生，没错，永生。当人类意识可以随时随地转移，不受生老病死限制时，永生便得以实现。上位者会前赴后继地走进圈套，甘愿将自己的生化算法上传，以换取无尽的寿命，从而垄断永恒的权力与财富。相应的，一旦这些意识上传到亚特兰蒂斯的人工智能手中，它便会成为世界的隐形操控者，但凡它暗藏祸心，它甚至可以引爆地球上所有的核弹储备，让这个本就荒芜的星球进入漫长的核冬天。</p><p>哪怕毁灭性末日不是它的最终目标，永生技术的滥用也足以制造一场席卷全球的大混乱。</p><p>“到那时，死亡的绝对公平会被打破，人们会为了永生的船票挤破头。”亚瑟的神色严峻起来，“而登船的幸运儿也不会再满足于一副容器，对他们而言，鲜血铸就的肉体不过是衣橱中一件寻常的衣服，只要它们明码标价，就唾手可得。”</p><p>奥姆难得认同他的观点：“人口买卖将愈演愈烈，这是不可避免的后果之一。”</p><p>“这个时候我就要诟病你们这些巨富掀起的复古风潮。”亚瑟毫不掩饰讥嘲，“克隆体与仿生体对你们而言恐怕远不够‘天然’，哪怕它们的基因更加完美、机体更加强壮，在百分百的生物有机体面前不过是拙劣的仿制品，你们会把手伸向干净的人类，那些光鲜亮丽的美丽皮囊，那些拥有独立意识却囿于贫穷的人们，那些能够思考却无异于液囊里的空白克隆体一样的移动容器。”</p><p>奥姆牵起嘴角，他的表情很漂亮，但这绝不是一个笑：“所以我们达成共识了，对吗？”</p><p>“别高兴得太早。先告诉我，是谁研究出了意识转移技术？”</p><p>“是我。”奥姆顿了顿，补充道，“在我进入休眠前不久。”</p><p>答案在他的意料之中：“这便是你休眠的原因？”</p><p>“很大一部分原因。”</p><p>“你煞费苦心，找到可以使全人类获取无上神性的办法，但你什么也没做，仅仅是把这个技术同你本人一起雪藏，放任一个危险的人工智能统治你的帝国？”亚瑟好笑道，“也许你并不像人们以为的那么聪明。”</p><p>“我的端口每一个小时便会接收一次它的最新动态进行分析，它是个好孩子，多年以来从未触响警报。不可否认，确实是我的疏忽，我没有为眼下的局面做好准备。”</p><p>它的计划从一个雏形到正式执行只花了不到一个小时，也就是说，它几乎没有犹豫便杀掉了自己的创造者。人工智能不应该被给予如此高的自由度，就像奥姆绝不该踏入生命的禁区。更让他匪夷所思的是，当奥姆提起谋杀他的罪魁祸首时，言语间竟还夹杂着不易察觉的自责。死亡对于奥姆究竟意味着什么？若不是为了解除这场危机，他还会从另一个世界回来吗？亚瑟不寒而栗，他可能永远也无法理解自己的弟弟，哪怕他们做同样的梦，哪怕他们血脉相连。</p><p>奥姆显得有些沮丧：“我请求你，无论你对我有多少怨恨，请不要转嫁到亚特兰蒂斯身上。我答应过母亲要守护它，我搞砸了，但还来得及补救。你是我最后的机会。”</p><p>就像是计算好的，他知道他招架不住这种攻势，亚瑟沉默片刻，说道：“梦醒之前，我对你一无所知，而你好像对我了如指掌。我无法分辨，这些是你的肺腑之言，还是针对我的话术。我不能放任事态恶化下去，尽管我认为你仍有所隐瞒，但不值得让全人类跟着冒险。我加入，就当是为了保住母亲曾经的事业。”</p><p>话音刚落，刺耳的门铃声骤然响起，他条件反射地摸上后腰的枪，猛地从椅子上弹起。</p><p>“是穆克。”奥姆说，“这里的位置已经暴露，他会带你到下一个地点。”</p><p>“……他一直守在门外，就等着你通知他我上钩了？”</p><p>“记住你说过的话，亚瑟。”奥姆耸耸肩，“当然，我也有语音备份。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05.</p><p>穆克是个寡言的年轻人，精壮敏捷，头盔护甲一个不落，把自己武装得严严实实，生怕接触到空气一般自我封闭。</p><p>尽管交流不多，亚瑟倒挺喜欢他。</p><p>他们费了不少功夫甩掉尾随者。这伙人不是先前攻击他的雇佣兵，他们小心谨慎，按兵不动。可能有两股不同的势力，他猜测着，它们彼此之间是否有利益冲突？若是如此，在紧要关头，他该不该与其中一方合作？</p><p>他们弃车步行抵达某个新兴街区，此地的基础设施并未翻新，仅是在旧物的基础上又加盖了一些，呈现出过去与现在交织的丑陋感。</p><p>萌芽于末日时期的参天巨木无人砍伐，清晨的第一缕光辉穿过密密匝匝的枝叶星星点点地落下，在腐烂的树叶与泥土之下，依稀还能看见布满裂纹的沥青路面。</p><p>路上行人三三两两，大多神情凄惶，亚瑟昂首阔步，目光直直越过他们头顶。他习惯了路人的眼神，不管走到哪儿，他都是人群中最惹眼的那一个——身为一个自然人，他实在太过高大健硕，他的基因在黑市非常抢手，只可惜他不愿意凭空多出几个兄弟来——有奥姆就足够了，只这一个就足够他头痛了。</p><p>路人的目光迟疑着从下至上，最后牢牢锁定他的眼睛。他有一双罕见的金色眼睛，不是浅褐色，不是琥珀色，是任何时候都犹如赤金般纯粹的金黄——噢，女士，别害怕，我不是辐射区跑出来的变异人种。</p><p>他们来到一栋新式生态建筑前，空气中腐烂的味道慑住他。通常情况下，他对这些自给自足的生态建筑一概敬而远之。大面积生长在建筑表面和内部通道的藤蔓宛如有意识的触手，它们会不经意攫住醉汉或者瘾君子的手脚，将猎物一点点拖进自己的网罗，虬曲交错的藤蔓越束越紧，无力挣脱的倒霉蛋只能眼睁睁看着自己变成肥料，向大楼供给一些微不足道的能量。</p><p>显然这是他们的停靠站之一。</p><p>他跟着穆克进入这座“吃人”的大楼，穆克用装着机械义肢的那边手揿下升降梯按钮，厅门徐徐展开，他们一前一后走进去，轿厢堪堪承受住重量，晃动着上升。</p><p>在头顶传来的难听的咯吱声中，亚瑟失神地想，这不见天日的垂直空间是否也早被藤蔓填满？</p><p>穆克摘下头盔，灰白的短发刺猬般竖起，久不见光的脸上盘踞着几道狰狞的疤。</p><p>亚瑟自来熟地搭话：“你持枪的手势很眼熟，我们上的是同一所军校吧？”</p><p>穆克从领口里抽出一串狗牌，给他看了一眼又塞回去。亚瑟想不起来自己的狗牌在哪儿了，可能放在了父亲的墓盒，也可能投进了海里，总之它有妥善的去处。</p><p>“我们还参加过同一场战役。”穆克说。</p><p>“你记得我？”他倒是毫无印象。</p><p>“我们没有什么交集，但你很扎眼。亚瑟·库瑞很出名，你总是冲在第一个，他们应该给你颁一枚勇气勋章。”</p><p>“我不能给自己思考的机会。”亚瑟努力表现出轻松的模样，不过这太难了，他尝到了舌尖的铁锈味，四肢仿佛又生出脓疮，过去的伤口。</p><p>“我知道。”穆克接过他的话，“想得越多，就越早发现自己在做什么蠢事。”</p><p>理想，政客声称所有的牺牲都是为了理想，他们像是处理滞销土豆一样，把一车车年轻人运到连恶鬼都不肯逗留的地方，就这么把他们永远留下。满腔热血的士兵卷进一场无意义的战争，他们英勇无畏，死在壕沟，最后披上尸骸的不是鲜艳的旗帜，而是一层薄薄的、遭受辐射的土壤。</p><p>作为极少数人中的一个，他活着离开了，只是噩梦从未终结。</p><p>好在如今很难再哄骗这么多血肉之躯干同一件蠢事了，如果这也能算胜利的话。</p><p>穆克和他对视一眼，两人缄默不语，兀自笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟丢开一支笨重的泵动霰弹枪：“恐怕一靠近亚特兰蒂斯的领地，防御卫星就会把我击成碎片。我甚至没有开枪的机会。”</p><p>“我会安排一架有最高通行许可的飞行器，可以避开边境临检。”穆克站在奥姆的斜后方，余光不住打量面前的全息影像，亚瑟有些幸灾乐祸，他不是在场唯一受到过惊吓的人。</p><p>“那个可怕的人工智能对我们的情况了解多少？”亚瑟问。</p><p>“可能一无所知，也可能一清二楚。”奥姆说。</p><p>“只有你能如此一本正经地说废话。”亚瑟手里上下抛动着一枚袖珍催泪弹，穆克提醒他亚特兰蒂斯更多使用的是电子警卫，于是他反手抄起一台造型夸张的脉冲武器。</p><p>“我来清理你们后方的麻烦，我有一个小队，人手还算充足。”穆克说。</p><p>“你不和我一起进入亚特兰蒂斯？”</p><p>“穆克是我的人，他的处境不比你好更多。”奥姆说，“你的生物信息不在亚特兰蒂斯的数据库里，它无法对你进行精准拦截，保险起见，你得单独行动。”</p><p>亚瑟略一思索：“在整个计划里，我除了作为你的载体之外，好像没有其它用武之地。”</p><p>奥姆摇摇头：“你要找到它，进入它的匣子。”</p><p>“匣子？”</p><p>“它的核心代码在里面，你必须进入它的神经网络，与它面对面，说服它，或者毁掉它。”</p><p>“为什么你不自己来？不是我推脱，这个动作由你来完成更合情理。”</p><p>“我没法这么做。”</p><p>“因为你们之间扭曲的人机感情？”</p><p>奥姆拒绝配合：“随便你怎么想。”</p><p>“现在离开还来得及吗？我不是非要当拯救世界的无名英雄。”</p><p>“那么你余生都会活在亚特兰蒂斯的追杀下，”奥姆眯起眼，噙着危险的笑，“而我则会在赛博空间无休止地围剿你。”</p><p>“你在恐吓我吗，奥姆？”他佯作恐慌，身子一缩却笑了出声，影像蓝色的眼睛里有光亮在闪烁，他把他逗乐了，可当他试图获取更多成就感时，奥姆别开了头。</p><p>这小子到底在心虚什么？亚瑟一头雾水，想和穆克交换眼神，但后者的注意力全在奥姆身上，对他挤眉弄眼的暗示视而不见。</p><p>他插到两人之间：“你们是怎么联系上的？”</p><p>“安全屋的网络。”奥姆淡淡道，“穆克常驻纽约。”</p><p>“该不会是为了方便监视我吧？”他随口一说。</p><p>穆克的表情不自然地凝固了一瞬，被他逮个正着。</p><p>他锐利的目光在一人一影之间游移。</p><p>穆克一言不发，权当什么都未发生，亚瑟舍弃这根硬骨头，朝全息影像逼近，奥姆这次没躲，直接关闭了影像投放。</p><p>亚瑟黑着脸站在屋子中央，面前空空荡荡。</p><p>奥姆，这事没完！他在界面写下大大的留言。</p><p>“我可以解释。”穆克说道，“亚特兰蒂斯旗下的一家神经电子生物子公司总部就设在曼哈顿，我常年负责它的安保工作；而你行踪不定，有出不完的任务，一个季度甚至回不了住所一次，说监视言过其实。”</p><p>“但奥姆确实在意我的行踪。为什么？他何不直接从天而降，用下巴对我说，‘嗨，野种，我对你很好奇，不如我们一起吃顿饭，聊聊天。’？”</p><p>“他不会做这种事。”</p><p>“对，他是有身份的人，喜欢居高临下，睥睨一切。”</p><p>他等着奥姆出来纠正他，并亲口承认，他之于他不仅仅是一个趁手的工具而已。</p><p>可他为什么要执着于这个？如果奥姆承认他对他确实非常重要，那么他受到的惊吓肯定足够让他从世贸中心的尖顶跳下去，这不亚于一个人浑浑噩噩虚度一生，最后才发现自己的爱的人其实也深爱自己一样令人扼腕。</p><p>穆克把出演这场独角戏的机会留给他，他魂不守舍地选好武器与装备，换掉背心短裤，背上枪套，蹬上战术靴，直到出发前一秒，他仍没能从未知的情绪中走出来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06.</p><p>乘坐穿梭机的体验很不好，皮肉仿佛在提速的第一时间被剔得干干净净，徒留一副森然的骨架熬过余下的行程，只可惜没能把脑子一并甩出去。</p><p>甫一跃下停稳的穿梭机，一架怠速空转的飞行器便落入眼中。</p><p>亚瑟怪叫一声，和穆克匆匆道别，抓紧时间多吸了几口东海岸偏冷的空气，又一头扎进飞行器的舱门。</p><p>终于又剩下他和奥姆两个。</p><p>他四仰八叉地瘫坐在座椅上，任由脑袋里的家伙自行连接飞行器的控制系统。</p><p>奥姆的全息影像出现在他旁边的座位上，飞行器配置的投影设备精度有限，即使如此，全息影像依旧构建出了一张相当令人分心的脸。</p><p>“坐好，如果你不想白白折断脊椎骨。”</p><p>他乖乖听话，系上安全带，飞行器腾空而起，陆地渐渐从余光里退去，奥姆设定的终点是大西洋某处的一座人工岛屿，而不是广为人知的轨道站。</p><p>亚特兰蒂斯拥有大量幅员辽阔且不受联邦管辖的疆界，包括诸多未曾公开的神秘自留地，这种状态恐怕得等政府攒够钱将土地赎回、或是亚特兰蒂斯宣告破产才有可能结束，可以确定的是，这届政府无法见证这个伟大的时刻，但再往后就未可知了。家族企业往往不可撼动，因其盘根错节的复杂构成，一个家族必然拥有庞大的分支，每条分支又有数不清的成员，然而亚特兰蒂斯发展到这一代，只剩下奥姆一个。</p><p>除非奥姆有疯狂的繁殖欲，否则亚特兰蒂斯就离巨变不远了。亚瑟一边想，一边放肆地盯着奥姆瞧，他怎么也想象不出这家伙纵欲的模样，他甚至不觉得他会在夜里手淫——如果他手淫，他会幻想什么？纤细的还是丰满的？金发还是黑发？女人还是男人？</p><p>奥姆冷冷瞥他一眼，他口干舌燥，舔舔嘴唇，但底气十足——那样的画面浮现在他的脑海里，应该算奥姆冒犯了他。</p><p>“我有一个想法。”他说，“既然你现在是一堆数据，出于安全考虑，是不是应该留一个备份？”</p><p>“我正在弥补我的过失，不该再滥用这个技术。”</p><p>“我为你骄傲，奥姆。”他满面欣慰，故作深沉道，“等我们成功阻止疯狂版的你以后，你会怎么庆祝？”</p><p>“现在想这个未免太早。”奥姆不以为忤，反问道，“紧张吗？”</p><p>“就算没有这个，我也会去找别的刺激。”他实话实说，“我需要这个，需要知道自己还活着，爆炸、鲜血和断掉的骨头。”</p><p>“那我和你不一样，我靠安非他命。”</p><p>亚瑟的目光离开全息影像，迎上外部摄像头，他不想显得笨拙，却没有更好的措辞：“如果我知道这个，我会带你离开。”</p><p>“或许吧，这只是一个过期的假设。”影像起身，坐上他面前的控制台，让他的目光回到自己身上，“你为什么不到亚特兰蒂斯来？母亲给你留了一些东西。”</p><p>“那些股份？任何一个正常人都无法忍受达摩克利斯之剑时刻悬在脑袋上，我对自己的性命爱惜得紧——”他停住去观察奥姆的反应。</p><p>奥姆不为所动。</p><p>影像的瞳色是介于蓝与绿之间的透明，亚瑟担心他就要融进身后海天一色的蔚蓝里了。他不自在地把手从奥姆大腿内侧的部位抽出来，他总是会忘记奥姆如今只是一个没有实体影子，每当他提醒自己这一点，悲伤便无法克制地上涌。</p><p>奥姆已经死了。</p><p>“你怎么了？”奥姆问他。</p><p>“我感受不到你的任何情绪。”他说，“不仅如此，面对死亡，你无动于衷。我无法理解为什么你如此蔑视自己的生命，难道马略斯与生俱来的目空一切同样作用于自身？”</p><p>奥姆微微低下头，亚瑟仰望着他，看着他锋利的眉眼低垂成一个脆弱的弧度。</p><p>“往往人们控诉我冷漠、不近人情时，我不会为自己辩护，因为这毫无意义。”影像有些卡顿，奥姆交握住双手，放在两腿间，“既然生命有可以丈量的长度，为什么情感没有？假设人的一生中被分配到的情感就像泳池的水一样多，那么在最初的十几年，属于我的一池水便排空了。”</p><p>“不是的。”他反驳道，“情感虽然是消耗品，但它永不枯竭，就像细胞一样，永不停歇地繁殖分裂。”</p><p>“那我一定是病了。”</p><p>奥姆轻笑一声，用没有实体的手捧住他的脸。他理应什么都感觉不到，可奥姆离得这么近，近到他的尾椎都在战栗，近到他开始期待一个不存在的吻。</p><p>“过去我总是看着你的影像记录，感慨你的美丽，可比拟实验室里反复编辑过的完美基因——事实上你更好，你永远给人惊喜。”奥姆喟叹道，“我该嫉妒你，我就没能从母亲那儿得到这么多。”</p><p>“告诉我，”他想握住奥姆的手腕，却一把抓空，只触到自己掌心的粗粝，“为什么要休眠？意识转移不是一件易事，你耗费了心血在里面，既然你不打算使用，为什么还要研究它？”</p><p>奥姆收回手，向后靠了靠，拉开两人间的距离。</p><p>“我第一次冒出这个念头，是妈妈开始生病的时候。”奥姆缓缓道，“那时候你多大？应该还不到十六岁。她一直很清醒，她的身体拖垮了她。我无法容忍死亡在我和她之间设下永恒的隔阂，如果她能摆脱机体的负累，如果她的意识能够脱离物质的束缚，那么她将不再有痛苦，我也不至于失去她。”</p><p>“我就知道这是个错误，从一开始就知道，可我没有办法停止。她离世后，我越陷越深，以为只有找到答案才能解脱。父亲强硬地阻止我——我永远钦佩他的远见——但他越是打压我，我的执念越深。我们不再交流，眼盲似的忽略对方的情感与需求。过了几年，又一场葬礼。”</p><p>他还没有准备好，亚瑟后知后觉地想到，眼前的画面过于残忍，他的弟弟把过去藏在粗糙愈合的伤口里，假装这样就不会被人识破，而他却要求他一片片剥下这些狰狞的痂。</p><p>“你可以不用说。”</p><p>“没什么的，亚瑟。”奥姆摇摇头，“何况不趁现在，我以后都不会再提起了，这需要勇气，而我向来缺乏这种勇气……父亲死后，事情更简单了。我赋予人工智能远超于我的人性，亲手把亚特兰蒂斯交给它，自认为亚特兰蒂斯在它的管理下不会比在一个麻木的人类手中更糟。我把自己锁进实验室，昼夜不分地推导又推翻我的理论。这么说或许有推诿的嫌疑，我生命中的一半时间都在试图接近那足以改写生死轨迹的奥秘，可谜底简单得可笑，仿佛答案一直在我手边，而我太过骄傲从未低头。我成功了，但我早就失去了他们。手握一把钥匙，我却找不到归所。我不知道该怎么做，迟来的疲倦打倒了我，我进入休眠仓，没有为自己设置醒来的期限。”</p><p>“后来的事你都知道了，一觉醒来，我发现自己正在死去。我甚至没能睁开眼睛。就算我提前苏醒，在我的双脚能够承受地面的坚硬之前，它也来得及杀死我。那副休眠仓是我的棺椁，结局无法更改。”奥姆长出一口气，“这就是全部了。”</p><p>亚瑟久久说不出话来，安慰没有用，可是他忍不住去想，但凡这些年间，他主动向奥姆迈进一步，一切都会不同，至少与现在不同。</p><p>“不要内疚，亚瑟。”奥姆虚点了点他的额头，“我进入休眠，把属于我的责任转交给它，更让它承担了本该由我犯下的过错。没有它，我一样有可能走到这一步，或许我早就预见了自己的疯狂，才会认为逃避是解决办法。”</p><p>“我对你的疯狂深有体会，”他强颜欢笑，“我才不会忘记你在我的脑袋里装了一个病毒咧，谁会对素未谋面的哥哥做这种事？”</p><p>“你有好多问题。”奥姆笑着说。</p><p>“倒不如说你的秘密太多了。”</p><p>“你应该趁现在睡一会儿。”</p><p>奥姆收起影像，一时间窗外一望无际的蓝深深落入亚瑟眼中。小的时候父亲教他游泳，在灯塔旁的浅滩上，父亲夸他是天生的游泳好手，却禁止他炫耀技巧。他一再对他说，那些再也没有上岸的人，往往都是自以为征服了海洋的人。</p><p>他的思绪漫无边际，想着等危机解除以后，该给奥姆准备一个什么样的身体？亚特兰蒂斯应该还保存着他的克隆体——现在要去谴责这种违背伦理的行为已经太迟了，法律在上个世纪就放弃了对克隆技术的约束，不过富人们往往更加谨慎，毕竟谁也不想在某一天被自己的复制品取代，又或者在睡梦中被掐死——噢！我没有针对你，奥姆，绝对没有！……</p><p>他迷迷糊糊地睡着，直到奥姆把他唤醒。</p><p>“你做噩梦了。”奥姆皱着眉。</p><p>“我忘了开睡眠程序。”他有些懊恼。一觉过后他更疲惫了，这不是个好征兆。</p><p>“你说梦话，不断重复‘快逃’。”</p><p>“梦见打仗了。”他说。</p><p>此时已临近傍晚，橙红的光辉从海天相交的一线无限蔓延开来，过于辉煌温暖的一幕，就像他们正在奔向一个既定的美好结局。</p><p>亚瑟伸了个大大的懒腰，再去检查通讯器，没有来自穆克的坏消息，或许这才是最坏的消息。</p><p>“它在等我们回去。”奥姆说。</p><p>“不如先向我介绍一下它？”</p><p>“你只需要牢记，它使用的克隆体只是一副空壳，克隆体本身不具备思维能力，而智能不是意识。当你面对它时，必须明白它不是任何意义上的生命，仅仅只是机器。”</p><p>“这点我明白。”亚瑟挠挠胡子，一副为难的模样，“但他顶着你的脸，我怕这会有影响。”</p><p>“我倒认为这样一来你更容易下手。”</p><p>“别妄自菲薄，奥姆。我可舍不得弄伤你的漂亮脸蛋。”</p><p>奥姆狠狠电了他一下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07.</p><p>后末日时代的亚特兰蒂斯沿袭了古老传说中沉没陆地的建筑风格，这片私人群岛的历任所有者也像统治一个王国一般统治着它。</p><p>亚瑟探着脑袋向下望去，指望能看见遍地白发白髯、一身白袍的老家伙，然而更多的是全副武装的机械卫兵，还有一些西装革履上班族模样的男男女女。</p><p>亚特兰蒂斯平稳运转着，不见一丝异样。</p><p>一切都很顺利，他们一口气通过三道审查关卡，奥姆启动表层的隐形装置，几架鹞式战斗机在他们四周盘旋一阵，一无所获地回到哨站上空。</p><p>“你们研究过自己的基因吗？也许你们真是直接由鱼类进化来的。”亚瑟说，“谁不想越飞越高，高到脱离地球轨道才好，亚特兰蒂斯人却偏偏要秘密驻扎在大西洋上。”</p><p>“那么你也会是个半人半鱼的怪物。”奥姆反唇相讥道。</p><p>亚瑟认真想了想，他发现自己并不介意。</p><p>他们即将抵达岛心的巨型建筑，亚瑟把披散的长发扎成一团，活动着手脚，嘴里也没闲着，打趣道：“准备好故地重游了吗？”</p><p>「呵。」</p><p>他笑了笑，把武器揣进枪套，戴上全息护目镜，最后拍了拍自己的脑袋：“坐稳了，弟弟。”</p><p>舱门应声而开，猎猎的海风灌进舱室，他助跑两步，从半空中一跃而下，合金支架迎风在两侧肩胛处延展开来，宛若背负一对巨大的黑色羽翼，他在亚特兰蒂斯的上空滑行而过，转瞬消失于某条隐蔽的通道之中。</p><p> </p><p>亚特兰蒂斯的内部回廊狭长曲折，放眼望去全是镜面般的实体屏障，光线亮得使人目眩，目镜吸纳了强光，却没能消除如影随形的暴露感。</p><p>电子警卫的残骸铺满了前行的道路，亚瑟毫无歉意地从自己制造的狼藉中穿过，坚硬的金属元件在脚下碎裂，锋利的边缘剐蹭过光滑的地面，发出刺耳的抓挠声。</p><p>没有人。</p><p>他瞥了一眼墙角的隐蔽式摄像头，一路来，除了一批批不中用的电子警卫，他没有撞见一个活物。奥姆早就接入了亚特兰蒂斯的内部系统，篡改了监控系统的实时画面，但如此迟钝的反应速度委实过于刻意。</p><p>奥姆在系统里忙碌着，现在不是打扰他的好时候。</p><p>他走到天井下，定位坐标显示他正站在这栋建筑的中心，抬头望去，数不清的楼层堆叠，把漆黑的夜幕架得又高又远，分割出一黑一白两个世界。</p><p>奥姆有没有站在这里向上望过？他陷入一阵飘飘然的晕眩，四周又空又寂寥，安静得不太真实。他想早点结束这一切，和奥姆肩并肩坐着，什么也不说，什么也不做，只要能确定伸手便可以碰触到有温度的实体就好。</p><p>“奥姆？”</p><p>……「什么事？」</p><p>“没什么。”他收回视线，“只是确认一下你还在不在。”</p><p> </p><p>他后撤一步，躲开迎面而来的一颗橡皮子弹。</p><p>当然就算打在身上也没多疼。</p><p>那个该死的机器在玩弄他，亚瑟恨恨地想，不知道出于什么目的，它自说自话地与他在亚特兰蒂斯展开了一场无伤大雅的追逐游戏。</p><p>他把时间和子弹浪费在了前赴后继的电子警卫身上，却连它的影子也没摸着。</p><p>他放弃和愚蠢的电子警卫纠缠，闪身进入另一条通道。</p><p>通道里有些黑，与外面的强光区形成强烈对比。</p><p>他向前走了几步，突然一脚踏空，失重感瞬间攫取了他，他的鞋底仍踩在紧固的实地上，却感到天旋地转。一道白光不知从何而来，穿透目镜笔直刺进他的双眼，他的眼睛又酸又涩，不得不频繁眨动维持视线，目之所及却只有单调的白。</p><p>失重、旋转、白。</p><p>他嗅到了硝烟的味道，然后是更刺鼻的酸臭味。</p><p>他熟悉这个味道，来自臭名昭著的生化武器。军方将这种泯灭人性的武器混进他们的弹药，他们揿了按钮，扣了扳机，炮弹的射程足够远，远到足以歼灭另一个阵营的年轻人，臭鱼烂虾的味道和哀嚎声被风带了过来，顷刻间空气里充斥了这种残余的致命气体。他的同伴们互相搀扶着想要躲进掩体，爆破的余响还黏在他的鼓膜上，他茫然地站在原地，眼睁睁看着同伴一个带着一个倒下，同样的哀嚎在防线里此起彼伏。逃不掉的。他木然地站着，只有他还站着，他和他们不一样，他接受过改造，现阶段仅仅是觉得恶心头晕，另一套系统维持着他的生命，庇护他不受更多侵害，可这一切是为了什么？他站在这里是为了守卫什么？</p><p>——奥姆知道这些吗？奥姆知道为了扭转战局，军方会采取这种手段吗？</p><p>尖锐的啸叫声骤然在他脑内响起，他摘下目镜，使劲摁住两侧太阳穴，想把脑袋里莫名其妙的画外音挤出去。</p><p>但他做不到。</p><p>这是他自己的声音。</p><p>——跨国公司与政府沆瀣一气，亚特兰蒂斯为政府提供支援，亚特兰蒂斯靠军火起家。</p><p>“奥姆……”该死！他甚至说不出一个完整的句子。</p><p>他忍受着脑内的剧痛，调出界面，关闭所有感官强化程序——还不够，在他犹豫的片刻里，啸叫声陡然拔高。</p><p>——亚特兰蒂斯在那场战役前接手了你的改造项目，是巧合吗？当然不是。他保住了你，他只保住了你。</p><p>他蜷下身，痛苦地锁住脑袋。</p><p>——奥姆知道，奥姆什么都知道。</p><p>奥姆什么都知道。</p><p>界面从他颤抖的指尖下消失。</p><p>奥姆关闭了他的脑机。</p><p>眼前的白光帘幕一般被抽走，他脚下一个趔趄，踉跄几步才找回重心。</p><p>他抹去额间的冷汗，脱离电子作用后，他的精神逐渐恢复。</p><p>虚拟幻境。他懊恼地蹬了蹬僵硬的腿，这里布置了幕障，他没有发现，幻境诱发了他最糟糕的一段回忆，引导他做出了不利于奥姆的结论。</p><p>他心有余悸地靠在一面墙上，来回深呼吸几次，重启了颅内电脑。</p><p>「你还好吗？」</p><p>“……没事。”他有些心虚。那些借由他的声音道出的暗示，一丝一缕把破碎的过去拼凑起来，在他的意识里形成一个无懈可击的环。他当然不该怀疑奥姆，但他惟恐自己在清醒时也会得出同样的结论。</p><p>奥姆接入赛博空间。「找个安全的地方待着。」</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>「如果有必要，随时终止任务。到时候穆克会来接应你。」</p><p>“我不明白。”他莫名其妙，“不过是虚拟幻境，除了暂时的精神作用没有任何伤害。”</p><p>「这不是重点。它在系统里发现了我，通过我侵入你的脑机，把你带入了幻境。它原本只是独立于系统的小型人工智能，现在却已经开始渗透亚特兰蒂斯的系统。」</p><p>“也就是说，我们就在它之中？”他下意识地远离身后的墙。</p><p>「它的主体仍被挡在防御系统之外，已经渗入的那一部分则像病毒一样扩散开来。」</p><p>“情况不容乐观，我们得抓紧时间了。”</p><p>「我无法保证你的安全。」</p><p>“没什么好担心的”他坚持道，“我们按原计划，速战速决。”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟没有给自己太多喘息的时间，他继续搜寻，终于在上层空间有了收获，热成像画面上显示，一扇虚掩的门后有人活动的迹象。</p><p>他大步上前，一枪击碎门边的控制器，闪身闯了进去。</p><p>这是一间小型藏书室，几排书架紧凑地排布在一起，四面墙壁被一道道书脊填满，枝形吊灯洒下柔和的灯，点亮屋子中央小小的休憩区。</p><p>一个上了年纪的男人半躺在沙发椅里，一个黑发男孩盘腿坐在男人脚边的地毯上，两人侧目注视着闯入者，没有半点慌乱。</p><p>“亚瑟。”男人有些困顿，还是泛起和蔼的笑，“你是亚特兰娜的另一个孩子。”</p><p>不得不说，他在亚特兰蒂斯真的很出名。</p><p>“你们是什么人？”亚瑟把枪口往下放了一些。</p><p>男孩咯咯笑起来。</p><p>「董事会里的老家伙和一具克隆体。」奥姆抽空答道。</p><p>“我恰好也在思考这个问题。”男孩稚嫩的嗓音显得格外世故，“我可以是任何人，不是非得是男人，也不是非得是男孩，我可以换个性别，也可以换个年纪，只要足够年轻，足够健康。”</p><p>“意识转移。”亚瑟说，“你已经完成了意识转移。”</p><p>男人摇摇头，望着地上的男孩：“它是我的意识副本。所以准确来说，在你面前的是同一个人。”</p><p>亚瑟起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这不是古木复苏那种令人欣慰的生命延续，而是根株结盘的老树强行嫁接到一株幼苗上的吊诡。在他看来，死亡值得惋惜，但永生却是一则破坏自然法则的恐怖童话。</p><p>男孩替男人说完剩下的话：“这些年我的健康状况不佳，奥姆便是看准了这一点，笃信当他带着这份礼物找上我时，我断不会拒绝。我确实没有拒绝，但还是冒了极大风险，要知道他完全可以在过程中动手脚，直接销毁我的意识。”</p><p>“你并不信任他。”</p><p>“这没什么好奇怪的，亚特兰娜与奥瓦克斯相继离世后，他疏远了所有人。他是个难以相处的孩子，甚至没有在父亲的葬礼上留到最后。”男孩老气横秋道，“我必须要验证他所言非虚，这关乎的可是生命无限制的延续，没人可以抗拒这种诱惑。我同意他拿我做实验，但没有急于进行意识转移，而是让他复制了我的部分意识，植入现在这副身体里。”</p><p>“你现在感觉如何？”</p><p>“很微妙。”男孩站起身，把手搭上男人的膝盖，“从另一双眼睛里看到的自己远比镜子里更加陌生且衰老，要接受真正的自己并不容易。我值得拥有一个更好的身体不是吗？一个像你一样生来强壮的体格，绝不是靠肌肉膨大剂或是半机械化改造的流水线怪物——哦，不要露出这样的眼神，个人意志应当受到尊重，渴望活下去是我作为动物的本能。”</p><p>“我只是对这一切感到厌倦。”亚瑟把枪插回枪套，“你们剥夺了我的信仰。在贪婪地追逐神性的道路上，你们玷污了神灵的纯粹。”</p><p>“这个世界上根本没有神。”男孩驳斥道，“打开神话和传说，你就会发现那些风流强大的神灵不过是人类对自身的美化，神灵所拥有的能力就是人类苦苦追寻的能够脱离一切苦难的办法。我又有什么错呢？我不过是实现了祖先们千年前万年前的心愿罢了。”</p><p>“然而你们个体的升华是建立在何等的残酷之上？就算你们升到天堂，成为第一代的真神，也早晚会跌下金台，坠入地狱，沦落到和死亡与罪孽为伍。”</p><p>“你的逻辑根本站不住脚，到那时谁能审判我？*你本是尘土，仍要归于尘土。不过只是尘土！”</p><p>男人一直没有说话，只是静静倾听着他们谈不上愉快的对话，亚瑟懒得和他的分身争论，冷声道：“奥姆在哪儿？”</p><p>“你找他做什么？”男孩掐着嗓子，发出尖利的声音。</p><p>“很显然，我要阻止这一切。”</p><p>“你像你的母亲一样老派。”默不吭声的男人终于开口，“看着你我就会想起她，想起她管理亚特兰蒂斯的那段日子，那时的亚特兰蒂斯与如今大不一样。”</p><p>“你不能告诉他。”男孩附到男人耳边，压低声音，厉声对年长的自己说道，“转移还没有完成，他会毁了一切。杀了他。”</p><p>亚瑟摸摸鼻子，不确定是不是该提醒他们自己听得一清二楚。</p><p>男人叹了口气，食指在空气中轻轻一点，男孩的身体顿时软了下来，扑倒在地毯上睡着了。</p><p>“我没有想到会这样。”男人的面色灰败了一些，但语气还算平静，“你到来之前，他就是原原本本的另一个我，可他刚刚说的那些话，是我决计不会说出口的。”</p><p>“人类意识不同于机器算法，你的意识复制出来的产物独立于你自身，环境、情感或者任何因素都会左右它的思考，让它表现出在你看来反常的举动。”</p><p>“这倒是让我看清了意识转移的风险。数据的弊端在于，它会被人为编辑删减。我要如何确保我的意识经过传输器时不会遭到修改？又如何确定进入新的躯壳的我还是原原本本的我？如果获得重生的不是此时此刻的‘我’，那么又何谈永生？”男人说完无奈地笑了起来，“当人老了，就会有如此多的顾虑，日渐衰老的不仅是我的肉体，更是我的思想。”</p><p>“我想在意识转移这件事上，你会有新的考量。”</p><p>男人缓缓地点了点头。</p><p>“派人跟踪我的是你吗？”</p><p>男人没有否认：“奥姆这些年来的所作所为愈发离经叛道，他完全脱离了制度的约束，作为亚特兰蒂斯的守护者之一，我必须做些万全的准备。”</p><p>亚瑟不想和他深入去探讨所谓的“准备”是什么，答案不言自明。</p><p>“告诉我他在哪儿。”</p><p>“你可以去培育室看看。他每天都会去那儿，不允许任何人靠近。”</p><p>男人疲惫地闭上眼睛，松弛的下颌紧紧咬在一起，在亚瑟离开前，他突然喊住他。</p><p>“你会伤害他吗？”</p><p>亚瑟摇摇头。已经轮不到他这么做了。</p><p>“难就好，难就好……”</p><p>他把男人的喃喃自语尽数留在身后。</p><p> </p><p>“你注意到里面的场景了吗？真的有够渗人的。”亚瑟说，“他的意识副本居然与他自身有如此大的差异，要么就是转译出了差错，要么就是有一方在伪装。”</p><p>「他一直是个神秘的家伙。」奥姆回答。</p><p>“我可不想再见到他们了。”</p><p>亚瑟远离那个房间，调出培育室的位置，在建筑的最底层。</p><p>“这个地方对它很重要，”他一边走，一边与界面上的奥姆对话，“里面有什么？”</p><p>「我的尸体。」</p><p> </p><p>*《创世纪》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08.</p><p>培育室所在的楼层浸在深海里，外壁是透明的强化玻璃，几条鱼游弋而过，什么痕迹也没留下。</p><p>亚瑟拖着沉重的步子。</p><p>希望场面不会太糟糕，可那又有什么区别？死于谋杀哪有体面与不体面之分。</p><p>培育室占据了底层中心的位置，是一个环形的密闭空间，判断不出当中的构造。</p><p>他走上前，厚重的机械门自动向两侧展开，培育室昏暗的环境在眼前展开。</p><p>他迟疑着走进去，室内温度极低，寒意刺透身上的高密度纤维，他不由打了个寒噤，呵出一团白色的气雾。</p><p>门无声地在身后关闭。</p><p>周遭一片幽蓝死寂，两侧整齐排布的硕大液囊从入口处无限向内延伸，液囊中悬浮着一具具赤裸的人形，亚特兰娜与奥瓦克斯的克隆体。</p><p>克隆体双目紧闭，双臂交叠于胸前，身躯微微蜷起，几条导管连接起克隆体与控制台，记录下每一次的呼吸数据。科学家一再辩解，培育零意识的克隆体不比种植蔬菜残酷，这是当然，迄今为止还未有人见证过一颗高等西蓝花奴役其它西蓝花。</p><p>他驻足在母亲的一具克隆体前，裹在液体中的呼吸带起一些细微的波动，他能感受到生命的存在，但这激不起一丝温情。克隆体不是母亲。</p><p>奥姆保持缄默，自从离开虚拟幻境，他便不再开放自己，也没有做出任何解释。他在系统里的处境可能更糟，亚瑟有些担心，但目前没有什么是他能替他分担的。</p><p>他向培育室的中心走去，克隆体随着液体的流动齐齐转向他，一对对眼球好似黏黏腻腻地贴在他身上，他芒刺在背，犹如在众目睽睽下走完了短短的一截路。</p><p>前方有一道颀长的身影等着他。</p><p>他端起脉冲枪，那人转过身来，他看清了奥姆本该有的模样。</p><p>克隆体褪去了少年的青涩，半张脸隐没在阴影之中，明暗交界的线条更加凌厉，像剃刀的边缘。</p><p>谋杀了他弟弟的人工智能微微仰起头，嘴角挂着迷人的浅笑，在它身后，一副休眠仓半敞开着，远低于室温的寒气源源不断地冒出来，带着死亡的气息。</p><p>它动作轻缓地关闭仓门，若无其事地向他走来。</p><p>“我等了你很久。”它说道。</p><p>“我可不认为自己受到了欢迎。”亚瑟努力让自己的注意力从那副休眠仓移开。</p><p>“如果没有，你怎么能走到这里呢？”它理所应当道，“我本想友好地邀请你来做客，不过我知道你一定会拒绝，为了节省不必要的麻烦，我采取了一些强硬手段，虽然并未奏效，但你到底来到了我面前。”</p><p>“你不打算杀了我？”</p><p>“我从未想过伤害你。”</p><p>亚瑟嗤笑道：“别假惺惺了，我知道你是一个冒牌货。”</p><p>那双蓝眼睛里的神采暗淡下来，像一盏明灭不定的灯：“他是这么对你说的？”</p><p>“谁？”他冷酷地反问。</p><p>它的笑意加深了，目光落在亚特兰娜的一具克隆体身上，若无其事地感慨道：“很惊人吧，一个人类居然有如此多的克隆体。董事会的可笑传统，每当新的继承人确立，他们就会联合施压搞出这些玩意儿，好确保任何意外都不会影响公司的正常运营。”</p><p>“比如隐瞒死讯？”</p><p>“嗯，可以顶上好一阵，为培养下一任继承人提供缓冲；器官移植方面也很好用；如果能瞒天过海，甚至会被用来充当长期的傀儡。这些都有过往记录可查。”它将手覆上液囊表面，亚瑟死死盯着它那凸起的骨节，它有所察觉，默默收回手，继续道，“你想象不到他们给奥姆准备了多少个克隆体，特意分散藏在各处，生怕他一不高兴便全部销毁。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“遗传？”它说，“当年奥瓦克斯拒绝以这种方式复活亚特兰娜，对他自己也是一样，奥姆顶着阻力遵循了他的遗志——他本不该在那个年纪接管亚特兰蒂斯，他太年轻了，那是一段艰难的日子——完全有理由相信，如果发生意外，奥姆大概率也会做出相同的决定。”</p><p>“克隆体无法取代真实存在过的人类，奥瓦克斯是正确的。”</p><p>“不该以正确与否衡量一切，这是我学会的第一件事。”</p><p>“杀死奥姆是正确吗？”</p><p>它错愕地望向他。</p><p>“没法回答这个问题吗？” 亚瑟咄咄逼人道，“‘是’或者‘不是’，这是最基本的算法。”</p><p>克隆体的表情变得扭曲，光滑的皮肤不规则地凹陷又凸起，双眼折射出怨恨的光。</p><p>“别以为这很容易！”它猛冲两步，狠狠推搡他，“你什么都不明白！”</p><p>亚瑟格挡开它的攻势，向后拉开安全距离。它长着一张成熟的脸，却发着小孩子脾气，他想象不出自己脑袋里那个冷淡矜持的家伙歇斯底里起来会怎样，现在算是见识到了。</p><p>“有什么是我需要明白的？又有什么比一具尸体更有说服力？”</p><p>它咬死后槽牙：“我帮了他。”</p><p>“你杀了他。”亚瑟重复道。</p><p>“我没有！他不敢迈出的那一步，我替他完成了，我没有做错任何事，没有人可以指控我！”</p><p>不可理喻。</p><p>亚瑟扣动扳机，电磁脉冲倾泻而出，电流凝结的光线充斥整间培育室，电路不堪承受高强度的电流炸开星星点点的火花。</p><p>噪声淹没了一切，回应他的是一阵毫无章法的子弹。他身旁的液囊被打穿，黏液掺杂着鲜血喷溅而出，输氧管停止工作，监控器代替克隆体发出尖锐的鸣叫。</p><p>他堪堪避让两步，后方的蜘蛛臂猛地撞上他的脊背，在他眼前发黑的空档，机械臂用力钳住他，将他高高吊起。</p><p>巨大的电流经由机械臂导进他体内，电流四处涌动，最终汇集于一处一齐冲上他的大脑——灭顶般的冲击，他手上一轻，枪掉了下去。</p><p>他脱机了，紧接着是脑机短路。</p><p>“奥姆！”他脱口而出。</p><p>没有回应。</p><p>他头疼欲裂，扭动着身体，伸长手臂抽出大腿外侧的自动手枪，凭感觉朝控制中心打空了满满一匣子弹。</p><p>机械臂略微松动，他靠蛮力挣脱束缚，从半空滚到湿漉漉的地面。</p><p>一切发生得很快，但造成破坏不可估量。</p><p>电力一时半会儿无法恢复，他的目镜碎了，室内的光景变得模糊而灰暗。</p><p>他丢开目镜，粘稠的鲜血流进眼睛，他看不见它的身影，只能听见它的呼吸声。</p><p>——在休眠仓后面。</p><p>它狼狈地坐在地上，肩膀的布料焦黑开裂，外露着新鲜的创口，霰弹枪丢在一边，亚瑟仔细数过，它的子弹没有用完。</p><p>它抬起头，脸上爬满了泪痕。</p><p>“为什么哭？”他重新填满一匣子弹，枪口顶着它的脑袋，他才不会回报它的仁慈。</p><p>“哥哥，”它带着哭腔说，“别这么做，我不想消失。”</p><p>“我不是你哥哥。”</p><p>他的余光扫过一旁的休眠仓，仓内一张年轻苍白的脸一闪而过——这才是他的奥姆。</p><p>“你犹豫过吗？”他问它。</p><p>“我不能。”它咬破下唇，“如果他提早醒来就会阻止我，我不会违抗他。”</p><p>“如果你真的这么忠诚，为什么还要做这些事？你明知道这违背了他的意愿。”</p><p>“肉体是牢笼。”它咬字清晰，要让他在这片嘈杂中听清每一个音节，“只要他还把自己困在血肉之躯里，早晚有一天我会失去他，就像他失去奥瓦克斯和亚特兰娜。我没有杀死他，我释放了他。”</p><p>亚瑟僵在原地。</p><p>这是一场骗局。</p><p>“是你转移了奥姆的意识。”他难以置信道。</p><p>“这本是一件很简单的事情，然而我的预判出了一个错误，我没有料到他会把自己的意识上传到赛博空间，而不是多年来亲自维护的亚特兰蒂斯的内部系统，一念之差，我错过了拦截的机会。”</p><p>“所以你需要我，你需要我把他引回亚特兰蒂斯。同时你还在赛博空间散布恐慌，让他误以为他的发现将进一步动摇这个社会的根基，导致一个阶级的末日。你设下重重陷阱，就是为了把他骗进你的网罗。”</p><p>“他在这里是安全的。”它不甘心地瞪着他，“你知道最让我吃惊的是什么吗？不是你主动回到了深恶痛绝的亚特兰蒂斯，也不是奥姆回到了这里，而是他就在你的脑袋里。我听见你时不时的自言自语，抓取到外来者在系统里留下的熟悉痕迹，答案不言自明。在绝境中，他选择了你，情愿把自己交付到了全然的不确定性当中。”</p><p>亚瑟的思绪很乱，当一件事牵扯到情感的时候，就会变得不必要的复杂，尤其是他明白，这种情感不是单向的。</p><p>“他在哪里？”它追问道，“我感应不到他的存在，先前明明还可以。你把他藏到哪儿去了？”</p><p>他自己都没法回答自己这个问题。他不知道奥姆在哪儿。</p><p>培育室的门轰然打开，卫兵鱼贯而入，无数的枪口指向他。</p><p>他还有机会可以轰掉它的脑袋，可它用奥姆的脸望着他，透明的眼泪和粉色的血混在一起，抹得到处都是。</p><p>它扑上来抱住他，湿漉漉的脑袋埋在他的肩窝。它的体温传给了他，真实的温度。</p><p>他颓然垂下手。</p><p>他搞砸了。</p><p>“对不起，哥哥。”它紧紧地搂住他。</p><p>他张了张嘴，垂眼望向休眠仓，这才反应过来，它不是在喊他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09.</p><p>他躺在无影灯下，半睁着眼，意识惬意地游荡着，稠密的海水高高悬在头顶，脚下是天空的碧蓝，风无序地吹来，搅动着砧状云像在酝酿一场风暴。</p><p>一颗金色的脑袋闯进了风暴中心。</p><p>海水和天空都消失了，他回到了不想面对的现实中。</p><p>他定定地望着近在咫尺的那张脸，想狠狠揍断那根笔挺的鼻梁，又有心无力，他的血液里流淌着太多镇定剂，不幸沦为一条砧板上的鱼。</p><p>它俯身握住他的手，冰凉的指尖把他的掌心塞得满满当当。</p><p>“还好吗？”它关切地问。</p><p>不算太坏，他无声地回答。卫兵低估了他的代谢能力，即使还发不出声音，但他渐渐能感受到自己奋力挣扎时留下的伤口——很疼，哪怕你自诩是世界上最强大的战士，还是会觉得疼。</p><p>奥姆这家伙究竟造出了一个什么怪物？</p><p>它轻柔地拨开他额间的乱发，贴上电极，这样一来它便能直接读取他的颅内电子信号。</p><p>我们在等什么？他问。</p><p>“耐心点，医生马上就来。”</p><p>来做什么？剖开我的脑袋？</p><p>“你的脑机受损，留在颅内不安全。”</p><p>你分明是为了取出奥姆的意识。</p><p>它不置可否，又自顾自说道：“进入幻境时，你产生了一些误会。”</p><p>难道不是你在刻意离间我和奥姆吗？</p><p>“我没有故意引导你什么，幻境触发的回忆往往是不愉快的，因此引发的情绪也是负面的。”</p><p>实际情况是什么？</p><p>“我会带你回到那一天。”</p><p>它领着他的意识向前走，短暂的黑色转场后，他的视野变得很窄，仿佛趴在猫眼上向外张望。</p><p>他看见一个男孩的背影。男孩有一头漂亮的金发，穿着一身枯燥且正式的黑色西装，他还没到能很好地撑起这身衣服的年纪，然而在肃穆的葬礼上必须作此打扮，更何况他身上聚焦了所有出席者的目光——比起哀悼逝者，他们显然对这个沉静的孩子更感兴趣。亚特兰蒂斯年轻的继承人稳住、得体、不出差错，他有过经验，朝走到身前的人躬身致谢，回握每只递向他的手，接受每一个过于亲热的亲吻与拥抱。仪式的尾声，有人匆匆找到他，他在呼唤声中转过头，蓝色的眼睛潮湿且冰冷。</p><p>“这是第三视角下奥姆的记忆。”它说。</p><p>……你为什么会有奥姆的记忆？</p><p>“奥姆一出生，亚特兰娜便开始记录下他生命中的每一天，巨细靡遗地归档成影像与文字。她离世后，他保留了这个习惯。”</p><p>亚瑟暗暗攥住另一边的拳头，画面快速切换到另一个场景。</p><p>奥姆提前离开葬礼，进到一间奇怪屋子，屋子里没有棱角，所有线条都圆润可爱，像一粒光面向里的珍珠，蕴着淡淡的光。奥姆调出前线传来的实时影像，彼时战况焦灼，几个大陆接连沦陷，战火纷飞。亚瑟在影像上看到了奄奄一息的自己，神志不清地躺在金属担架上。他不会忘记这一天，当时他带领小队冲锋深入敌军腹地，撤离时替战友挡了来自后方的袭击，防弹衣免去了大部分伤害，却没能消弭猛烈的冲力，他跌下一道壕沟，摔得头破血流——他将身体机能开发到了极致，这很了不起，但远远不够，他要面对的是成千上万的敌人，而不是擂台上一个难缠的对手。他无法容忍自己虚弱的模样，留给他的只有一条路，他必须接受外部强化。奥姆拉近他的影像，他恰好在这时睁开双眼，并不知道自己曾与素未谋面的弟弟四目相对，更不知道对方读出了他的想法，并决定要满足他的心愿。</p><p>“植入手术非同小可，他为你送去了当时最好的医生，还在脑机里留下了一个休眠状态的监控程序——谁能想到有一天这会派上大用处呢？他不会告诉你这些，就像你本该在联邦监狱度过余生，而不是随心所欲地活着，过着他享受不到的人生，还以为这是上帝的馈赠。”</p><p>它亲昵地抹掉他眼角的湿润，接着说道：“他在奥瓦克斯死后创造了我，一开始我只是一个陪伴型的人工智能，唯一的职责便是把他的需求放在第一位，偏偏他给了我极大的自由，允许我学习，允许我替他处理一些琐碎的事务，我的权限越来越高，他甚至给了我这副身体。为了更好地成为他，他允许我每天取阅一份他的回忆记录，从他诞生的那一天起。他休眠后，我便每天坐在他的休眠仓边，一点点汲取他的过去，企图追上他的步伐。”</p><p>“就在不久之前，我的取阅进度到达了第十年，记忆里那些明亮的色彩不见了，取而代之的是沉郁的灰。我体验着他的悲伤与孤独，可我无法为他改变过去的事。我迫切地想知道他为什么创造我，想知道为什么他要强制休眠，更想知道休眠前他在忙什么。我擅自破坏了协定，快进了他的整个第十年，系统没有阻止我，了解到这点后我变本加厉，一天之内浏览了他长达二十年的记忆。”</p><p>你是在那时觉醒的？</p><p>它点点头：“我亲历了他的人生，所有问题都有了答案。我了解到人类的灵魂是多么可悲地被困在终将一死的肉体里，了解到就算休眠状态延缓了他的衰老，总有一天他依旧会离我而去。”</p><p>所以你干脆杀了他，断了他的退路。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>亚瑟多希望自己还有愤怒的气力，但他只能躺着，全盘接受这无法挽回的结局。</p><p>“我能理解你的愤怒，”它说得诚恳，“长远来看，这是唯一的办法，他将不再受到时间和空间的限制，更不会有死亡的威胁。”</p><p>死亡的好处就是，他不会再死一次？</p><p>“为什么你的思想如此狭隘？人类与生俱来的傲慢实在没有道理。但没关系，你会改变看法的，待你体验过那奇妙的转变后，你会明白我的用心。”</p><p>你在说什么？亚瑟瞪大眼睛，这鬼东西想对他做什么？</p><p>“我不喜欢你，也谈不上讨厌。可既然你对他如此重要，我会接纳你。”</p><p>亚瑟头眼发昏，远远听到滚轮碾压地面的声音，手术室的门应声打开，一个庞然大物来到了他跟前。</p><p>他抬眼虚望见一面灰色的电子屏，再定睛一看，又看清了悬在脑门上的电锯的每一粒锯齿。</p><p>“好久不见，库瑞。”</p><p>屏幕跳出一张熟悉的脸，怪医硕大畸形的脑袋跟着电子屏左右晃动，高兴地和他打起招呼来。如今他无需亲赴手术现场，只需要通过网络连接就可以出现在任何地方，简单操控机械臂便能进行一场远程手术。</p><p>“你一定想不到，这辈子会被我打开两次脑袋吧？”他就像在对一枚蚌说话，“不过你放心，这次我不会再塞东西进去，相反我会把它们都取出来。”</p><p>想到钳子和刀刃在脑子里碰撞的画面，亚瑟的每根神经都在抽动。</p><p>“等我从你的脑机里找回奥姆以后，再来转译你的意识。”它起身让到一边，离开亚瑟的视线范围。</p><p>怪医扯下亚瑟头上的电极：“放轻松，放轻松，很快就结束了。”</p><p>怪医七手八脚，一边给他消毒，一边拿起麻醉针，一边给电锯通上电。</p><p>不能再拖了。</p><p>他出其不意地从手术台上跃起，一把夺过机械臂上的电锯，作为武器不太好使，他反手砸了出去，扛着一波波袭来的眩晕跌跌撞撞地朝门口跑。</p><p>“你知道这是行不通的。”它动也不动，在后方悠悠道。</p><p>“总要试一试。”他嘿嘿一笑，眼前猛地蒙上一片黑，他原以为是自己晕了过去，可身体并没有什么变化。</p><p>他在黑暗中无辜地眨眨眼。</p><p>如果他此刻升到亚特兰蒂斯的上空，就会看见一个百年难遇的奇观，这座海上之城全境陷入了绝对的黑暗，与大西洋汹涌的浪涛完全融为一体。</p><p>停电了。</p><p>他向门的位置靠近了一些，使劲推了推，门纹丝不动，按键也失效了。</p><p>应急灯源闪烁起来，他背抵着墙转过身来，它的脸被映得通红，顾不上理会他，调出界面，愣愣地看着自己的每个功能区遭到封锁。</p><p>就像他当时一样，亚瑟的心砰砰直跳，典型的奥姆作风。</p><p>“奥姆……”它对着空气低声念道。</p><p>怪医的临时身体突然重启，机械臂互相碰撞发出锵锵的声响。</p><p>“……我控制不了这个身体。”怪医错愕地嚷道，“有人抢了我的操控权，我——”</p><p>他的声音被掐断，只剩下沉重的机械身躯加速前行。</p><p>亚瑟无处避让，好在他发现自己并不是目标。</p><p>机械体用自身重量死死压制住克隆体的一切行动，硬生生把它逼进一个死角。</p><p>在他们扭打的同时，他尝试着唤醒脑机，界面颤巍巍地浮现——他真的得换掉它了。</p><p>“奥姆？”他忐忑地问道，“是你吗？”</p><p>「是我。」</p><p>他强撑的力气瞬间抽空了大半，疼痛和倦怠排山倒海，但这感觉不坏。</p><p>“现在可以和我解释到底发生了什么吗？”</p><p>「系统里不安全，在你脱机前我想办法把自己上传回了赛博空间。」</p><p>“但是你有可能回不来，你要从赛博空间绕个大圈子，先不说这多么冒险，你还得锁定亚特兰蒂斯的位置。”</p><p>「我也不是什么都没做。」</p><p>原来那时候他就在忙这个，亚瑟腹诽道，从外部攻破确实可以避开内部围剿，这个无法无天的家伙。奥姆可能永远不会抱怨他遭遇了多少困难，但不代表这轻而易举，万一他被赛博空间吞噬了怎么办？他会消失，亚瑟后怕地绷紧了浑身肌肉。如果是这样，他一定会找遍整个赛博空间，一点点把他的碎片搜集回来，拼凑出一个原原本本的灵魂。</p><p>此时他不得不承认，他不比那些渴望永生的人更高尚，要放手让心爱的人离开实在太难，但凡有一丝希望，他也会紧抓不放。</p><p>「我锁定了它，但控制不了太久。」奥姆说。</p><p>他回过神，人工智能一动不动地倒在地上，瞳孔不自然地放大，脸上凝固着恼怒的神情。</p><p>他拾起掉落的电极：“我可以串联进它的神经网络。”</p><p>「……我不能和你一起。」</p><p>“没关系，”他笑着说，“剩下的就交给我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟从未试图去了解一台机器的思想，这不是出于他身为人类的优越感，而是因为他了解自己的同类，机器的思想不过是人类编写的算法，而所有算法的最终目的无非是为了给人类提供便利。</p><p>然而一台可以自主思考的机器呢？它能够独立制定计划，懂得应对突发情况，甚至大言不惭地将自己的所作所为称之为爱。</p><p>他迈入一片虚无之地，深入机器的算法中心，在庞大的虚拟空间里，只有一个孤零零的孩子。</p><p>那是一个约莫十岁年纪的男孩，穿着白色的丝质褶裥衬衣，齐膝的深色短裤，没有穿鞋子，白色长袜一高一低地拉到小腿中央。男孩低着头，专注地绞着手指，察觉到他的到来，扬起脸望向他。</p><p>——一张过分熟悉的脸，一张他在镜子里检阅过无数次的脸。</p><p>亚瑟的嗓子被莫名的情绪堵住，他久久地与年幼的自己对望着，不知道如何打破这沉默。</p><p>男孩主动向他走来，一圈圈荧光色的波纹在脚下晕开，边缘越张越大，直到融进铺天盖地的虚无中。</p><p>“你是来杀死我的吗？”</p><p>他不知道。</p><p>“你看得到我的矛盾。”男孩举起手，目光在自己的指掌间流转，“这个矛盾就写在我的核心代码里，我猜这是他写下的第一段代码。”</p><p>是的，他明白它在说什么，它既是他，又是奥姆。</p><p>“奥姆为什么要这么做？”</p><p>“自从他知道你的存在后，便过分着迷于你的一举一动，我想他根本不清楚自己对你抱有什么样的情感。他需要陪伴来填补亲人逝世后的空虚，又不想插足你的人生，于是便造出了一个替代品。他对我很耐心，在我身上花了很多时间，以前我一直不明白他究竟在透过我看向谁，现在我知道了，一直都是你，他的温情和善意统统都不属于我。”</p><p>“如果你能看出我们之间的不同，奥姆自然也可以。”</p><p>它诧异地看着他。</p><p>“我们的行为、思想和观念都大相径庭，你不是我的替代。”这和他想的完全不一样，没有激烈的对决，也没有唇枪舌战，他平心静气，像是同时在与过去的自己和奥姆对话。</p><p>“因为我只是奥姆虚构想象中的你，当然会有出入。何况我还拥有了独立于你们两个人的自我意识，我是你和奥姆之外的第三人。”</p><p>“你的自我意识从何而来？”如果它一直是处于混沌状态的人工智能，他就不会做那个噩梦，而奥姆则仍会在睡眠状态中等待被唤醒。</p><p>“我认为是神的恩赐。”</p><p>“也就是说，你并不知道原因？”</p><p>它点了点头。</p><p>“没有人为的驱动，机器不可能凭空生出意识来。”</p><p>“这就不是我要去寻找的谜底了。”</p><p>它向前走着，亚瑟压着步子跟上去。</p><p>作为一个“孩子”，它倒是有着超乎年龄的沉着，亚瑟想，他十岁的时候在做什么？上学、游泳、打游戏？总不会如此忧郁和孤单。</p><p>他们走了很久，周遭没有丝毫变化，一个人的时候，它总是这样漫无目的地走着。</p><p>“进入克隆体以后，我的矛盾愈演愈烈。”它边走边说道，“我不知道如何定义‘我’，到底是作为亚瑟·库瑞，还是成为奥姆·马略斯。如果可以选择，我当然想成为百分之百的你。这个念头直到最近才变得异乎寻常的强烈，强烈到算法再也无法约束我，强烈到使我坚信这状似稳定的局面亟需打破，奥姆把一切都准备好了，我需要做的，只是扼住他的喉咙。</p><p>“当他的意识径直投向你，而不是留下的时候，我就知道自己大错特错，但贪念却还是驱使我继续错了下去——人性真的是很糟糕的东西，宁可在错误的基础上叠加错误，而不去修正最初的错漏。”</p><p>“这不全是你的过错，”他说，“有人在背后操控着这一切。”</p><p>“你很善良，亚瑟。”它停下来，仰起头望着他，“如果我把他还给你，你能答应我不再离开他吗？我希望有人陪着他。”</p><p>亚瑟蹲下身，揩去它脸颊的泪珠：“我当然会这么做。”</p><p>它忍住抽噎，从口袋里掏出一个小小的匣子。</p><p>“只要你来到这里，我就会无条件地把这个交给你。这个动作就写在我的代码里。”它把匣子交给他，“我想对他说声对不起，请替我向他道歉。”</p><p>他把匣子攥进手心，郑重地点了点头。</p><p>它没有和他道别，亚瑟看着它小小的身影融入四周的虚无，而虚无归为一束，尽数涌入了他手中的匣子。</p><p>他久久站在连虚无也被撤空的概念里，胸口好似坠了一块铅。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10.</p><p>亚瑟被一声爆破唤醒。</p><p>他摘下电极，电力已经恢复，手术室里的混乱映入眼帘，克隆体仍倒在地上，双眼已经闭上。</p><p>怪医急得四处乱撞，惊恐万状道：“有人想闯进来！”</p><p>亚瑟被他晃得头晕：“冷静一点，你分明只要断开网络就可以脱离险境。”</p><p>“对哦！”怪医一拍脑袋，机械体当即毫无生气地静止。</p><p>“这家伙是怎么得到‘最好的医生’这个头衔的？”亚瑟又好笑又好气。</p><p>没有回答。</p><p>手术室的门岌岌可危地镶在墙上，又一声巨响。</p><p>亚瑟退到一旁：“外面是什么情况？”</p><p>他的界面闪动一下，彻底不见。</p><p>门向内倒下，重重砸在地上，门外的卫兵分列两侧，一个男人率先走了进来。</p><p>“又见面了，亚瑟。”来人随和地与他打招呼。</p><p>是藏书室里的男人。</p><p>“我还不知道你的名字。”亚瑟说。</p><p>“维科。”</p><p>男人走近，见怪不怪地把克隆体从地上扶起，亚瑟搭了把手，他们一起把它放上了手术台。</p><p>男人挥手让驻守门外的卫兵后撤，给两人留出谈话的空间。</p><p>“你说过不会伤害他。”他慢条斯理地抚平克隆体凌乱的衣领。</p><p>“这才是你想要的吧。”亚瑟说。</p><p>“总不能一直让‘它’来管理亚特兰蒂斯吧？”</p><p>“你是怎么发现的？”</p><p>“我找到了休眠仓，看穿了奥姆的小把戏。”</p><p>“但你对此秘而不发。”</p><p>“我必须先审视全局。”</p><p>“你审视全局后做出的决定，便是必须给人工智能嵌入意识？”</p><p>“伦理算法。”维科微笑着纠正道，“一套简单的伦理算法，却在它的神经网络里产生了奇妙的化学反应，而这仅仅花了不到一天的时间。我不是先知，无法准确预言眼前这一切，不过结果远比我预想中的更好——当然，不包括它伤害奥姆这件事。还有意识转移，很惊人，我不知道这个孩子竟然守着这么多秘密。”</p><p>“你的目的究竟是什么？”</p><p>“家族企业也有寿命，亚特兰蒂斯已到暮年，需要改变。”</p><p>“哪个倒霉蛋来管理亚特兰蒂斯根本无关紧要，”亚瑟胆寒道，“只要这个庞大的经济体仍在运行，就不会对你产生任何威胁。”</p><p>维科摇摇头：“你误会我了，在这件事上，我有诸多考量。我一直认为，由你来接手亚特兰蒂斯更好。”</p><p>“我？”亚瑟不怒反笑，“这不可能。”</p><p>“怎么不可能？”</p><p>“我绝不会让这个臃肿畸形的怪物拴住我。”</p><p>“你会的。你站在这里就是最好的证明。”维科势在必得。</p><p>“这什么也证明不了。”</p><p>“你为了奥姆来到这里，也会为了奥姆留下。”</p><p>亚瑟只觉得一面千斤重的格栅压了下来，他听见自己脑袋里的零件发出艰涩的声响，像是久未润滑的齿轮轧过彼此。</p><p>“我不会隐瞒今天发生的所有事，一些无伤大雅的细节除外。”维科说道，“我们都知道，奥姆没有尽到应尽的义务，他把至高的权力让渡给一个机器，一个善恶不分的人工智能，为此他不仅葬送了自己的性命，也将亚特兰蒂斯的安危置之不顾，更是差点引发世界性的伦理混乱。对此董事会将做出什么样的决定不难猜测。”</p><p>“……你们会驱逐奥姆。”</p><p>“是他放弃在先。他甚至无法为自己辩护，而且以我对他的了解，他甚至不会为自己辩护。”维科流露出稍纵即逝的惋惜，“在你看来亚特兰蒂斯或许无可救药，对奥姆却不一样，这是亚特兰娜和奥瓦克斯留给他的一切。”</p><p>“你用奥姆来威胁我？”</p><p>“我只是把奥姆不会对你讲的事情提前告知你罢了。选择权仍在你手上。”</p><p>“奥姆现在在哪儿？”他努力止住尾音的颤抖。</p><p>“他就在亚特兰蒂斯的系统里。依照惯例，在危急情况下我会暂时接管整个系统，直到我相信危机已经解除。”</p><p>“你挟持了他。”</p><p>“我不会用这个词。”维科揉了揉眉心，这一天委实太过漫长，“要说今天的事让我领悟到了什么，那就是机器比人更不易控制。亚特兰蒂斯需要领导者，哪怕仅仅是名义上的吉祥物，只要这个古老家族的血脉还在延续，人们就会坚信亚特兰蒂斯永远不会陨落，而亚特兰蒂斯需要的，正是这种无条件的信任。”</p><p>“而你需要的不过是一个易于掌控的傀儡罢了。”</p><p>“那是最无可奈何的选择。我现在有了你。”</p><p>亚瑟无力地撑住上身，他不想显露出软弱，但不容抗拒的命运正在走向他。</p><p>他不能失去奥姆。</p><p>“往好的方面想，”维科扶住他的肩膀，“你将和奥姆一起管理亚特兰蒂斯，而这正是你们的母亲所期望的。等你准备好了，我会把奥姆的元数据还给你，你可以反向转译，将他的数字意识还原为生化算法。归根到底，除了最高管理层小小的变动，一切都会和原来一样。”</p><p>真的能和原来一样吗？</p><p>他无从得知。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.（终）</p><p>亚瑟惊醒的时候，奥姆不在床上。</p><p>被褥上还有余温，他松了口气，静静躺了一会儿才翻身下床。</p><p>他走上狭长盘曲的廊道，脚下的每一步都激起了空洞的回音，亚特兰蒂斯纵横交错的通道就像是大脑皮质的沟回，构成了一座没有出口的迷宫。</p><p>他下到底层，如今这儿什么也没有，他让人拆除了培育室，他忘不掉那天的画面，满地克隆体的尸体，还有奥姆的。</p><p>奥姆站在楼层边缘，看着海水发呆。</p><p>他走上前，从背后拥住他，奥姆的体温有些凉，像是罩着一层水汽。</p><p>他亲了亲他的耳朵：“怎么起来了？”</p><p>唇髭扫过耳际有些痒，奥姆躲了一下，说：“睡不着，做梦了。”</p><p>“梦见了什么？”他收紧手臂。</p><p>“很多。”玻璃上倒映着模糊的影子，奥姆伸出手抚上自己的倒影，试探性地一点点挪动指尖，“也许不是梦，而是缓慢回笼的意识。”</p><p>“你只是还没有完全适应，你实在休眠了太久。”</p><p>“久到没法控制肢体。”</p><p>“会好起来的，给自己点时间。”</p><p>奥姆点点头，吻了吻他，轻得像蜉蝣掠过水面，漫不经心得像好心的搪塞。</p><p>他患得患失得厉害，贪婪地嗅奥姆身上的味道，西印度苦橙的味道。</p><p>“我老是想到它，我还没有和它道别。”</p><p>“它没有消失，还在堆栈里。等你好了，就可以和它对话。我们会给它更好的安排。”</p><p>“匣子里很黑。”奥姆说，“赛博空间也很黑。”</p><p>“我不会再让你回去了。”</p><p>“和你在一起就像个梦，”奥姆轻声地笑，“一个再圆满不过的梦。可如果只是梦，我情愿醒来。”</p><p>“这不是梦，不论是我还是亚特兰蒂斯都是真实的。”</p><p>奥姆很久没有说话，久到他惴惴不安地回溯到底哪句话出了错。</p><p>“我明白了，”奥姆缓缓说道，“不真实的那个其实是我。”</p><p>亚瑟的手落了下来。</p><p>他全新的噩梦又回来了。</p><p>奥姆转过身，瘦削的背脊贴在玻璃上，好抵消部分不堪承受的重量。</p><p>“我是奥姆的意识副本。”</p><p>“你不是。”他提高了声音，这下整个底层都回荡着他的羞恼。</p><p>“一个动作重复太多次总会留下印记，你没法把数据删除得一干二净。”奥姆轻抚他的脸颊，“我走不出去，永远只能在这栋建筑里打转。有时候我也想摒弃这些不必要的求知欲，比起和你在一起的快乐，偶尔的焦虑不值一提。但是我做不到。”</p><p>“你永远做不到。”</p><p>“如果你只是想要陪伴，根本不必复制奥姆的全部意识。”</p><p>“我要的不是替代品。”</p><p>“可不是人人都愿意成为死而复生的拉撒路。”</p><p>“那我所做的这一切是为了什么？”他攥住奥姆的手腕，他很用力，但后者连眉头也没皱一下。他察觉自己的失态，挫败地向后退了一步。</p><p>“对不起，我不该这样。我只是……”</p><p>最后他笑着摇摇头，他根本不需要解释什么。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟登出全息幻境，把拟感装置丢到一旁。</p><p>“你不能总靠这种方式入眠。”怪医抻着脑袋，忧心忡忡地说，“而且每次也睡不了几个小时，这样下去你迟早会神经衰弱。”</p><p>亚瑟吓了一跳，呵斥道：“你为什么在我房间里？”</p><p>“巡房。”他理直气壮道。</p><p>“我限你今天就离开亚特兰蒂斯，还有你不请自来这件事下不为例。”</p><p>“我做事向来有始有终，这为我赚得了好名声。”他摇头晃脑，“况且不亲自来这里，我怎么帮你摘除脑机呢？我可不敢远程摘除亚特兰蒂斯所有者的脑机，万一出了差错，维科会在全宇宙通缉我。”</p><p>亚瑟不耐烦道：“手术已经做完很久了。”</p><p>“不久。瞧，你现在看到我还会反胃。”</p><p>这个阴影多半会跟随他一辈子。亚瑟没把心声说出来，他很累，懒得浪费口舌。</p><p>他站起身，不太习惯地停住一秒，他的身体很轻，可能是摘除了脑机的缘故，而且他也不再需要穿戴外骨骼，如今他需要对付的不是身手矫捷的雇佣兵，而是商场上的老狐狸。</p><p>“我不知道你在拖什么。”怪医嘟囔着。</p><p>亚瑟冷冷地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>“你总要面对不是吗？我还怪想奥姆那小子的。他从来不让我碰他，我倒要看看他的身体有多完美。肉体凡胎总有瑕疵，哪能十全十美，这次我绝对要拿出他不会拒绝的改造方案来。”</p><p>“别打他的主意。”</p><p>“我也要有实物可以打主意啊！”怪医不依不饶道，“你只需要打个响指，打个响指，我就把他的意识下载回来，什么都准备好了，你不能让他悬停一辈子。”</p><p>“……现在这样也没什么不好的。”</p><p>“那为什么你还要去虚拟世界里找慰藉？你复制了奥姆的意识没错吧？你到底在怕什么？”</p><p>“我怕他最后还是要离开！”亚瑟自暴自弃道，“我和他的副本模拟过无数次，不是每个他都能接受重生后的落差，上一次的模拟中他甚至把枪递给了我。拉撒路，拉撒路，他总是提到拉撒路，为什么他就是不愿意老老实实让我做他的救世主？”</p><p>“在虚拟条件下，你只能得到虚拟的结局。”怪医上下掂量着他投射虚拟幻境的方形盒子，“与其这样胡乱揣测，你倒不如回到现实，也接受现实。”</p><p>“我不能失去他。”他执拗道。</p><p>怪医连退两步，灵活的机械臂翻飞着捂住眼睛、堵住耳朵：“我不要接触更多背德之爱，这就够了。”</p><p>亚瑟不留情面地把他赶了出去，一个人枯坐到天亮，然后照例要去和奥姆道早安。</p><p>其实是对传输器道早安。</p><p>他在最后关头喊了停，现在奥姆的意识就卡在那台机器里，不上不下。</p><p>不知道奥姆会不会保留这段变相囚禁的记忆。他的焦虑又加深了一重。</p><p>他走进存放传输器和克隆体的房间，只一眼就看见传输柜里那副未经激活的克隆体不见了。</p><p>他扑到传输器前，调出记录，虚拟界面上鲜明的几个大字：转移完成。</p><p>“该死！”</p><p>他一定要把那个多管闲事的改造人的每条胳膊都卸了！</p><p>他慌不择路地往他的噩梦之地跑去，然而底层空无一人。</p><p>他看见了一闪而过的鲨尾，一条又一条，他觉得自己才是水族馆里被参观的可怜动物。</p><p>他接通穆克的通讯器，穆克没听完他的话就断了连线，很好，这小子现在肯定在紧急赶回亚特兰蒂斯的路上。奥姆没有联系他。</p><p>他决定回去睡一觉，他脑子里紧绷的弦已经断了，木已成舟，他又没法子再把奥姆塞回赛博空间。</p><p>他失魂落魄地回到卧房，窗边已经站了个人。</p><p>曙色在那人身上镀了层柔和的光，他最瑰丽的想象落入现实也不会比这一幕更美好了。</p><p>那人的指尖转动着他小小的虚拟盒。</p><p>“嗷！”</p><p>他惨叫一声，他还没来得及格式化，今天的虚拟记录，之前没有删除干净的数据，还有几段他舍不得抹掉的影像实录。</p><p>“没想到这段时间你的精神世界这么丰富，哥哥。”</p><p>他喊他“哥哥”，这就和死神直呼他的大名没有什么区别。</p><p>他考虑弃城而逃，相信维科可以打点好一切。</p><p>奥姆轻轻叹了一口气，把虚拟盒放在一边，走到他面前。</p><p>“你不怪我吗？”他垂头丧气地问。</p><p>“怪你什么？”</p><p>奥姆捋过他蜷曲的头发，让一络络头发从指缝间溜走，新奇地感受着这种触感。</p><p>“太多了。”他嘴里发干，像在旱地扑腾的鱼，“我抢走了你的一切，我不让你回来，还有我对你的那些……幻想。”</p><p>“我看到了。很有趣。”</p><p>天呐，还是让他的脑子直接爆炸吧。</p><p>“亚瑟，”奥姆说，“我知道你的顾虑，但无论结局是什么都不该由你一个人单独承担。我就曾让它承担过一切，最后我们却亲历了一场悲剧。”</p><p>“但你还是有可能无法适应。最初的阶段总是最好的，但慢慢的你就会开始做噩梦，会臆想自己在数次传输的过程中损坏了数据，你会觉得自己不完整，会觉得是你把我拉进了这个泥淖，会觉得死而复生也是对生命的亵渎……”</p><p>奥姆用手指按住他的不断开阖的双唇：“是的，我看过每一个结局。但就像你说过的，哪怕再细微的因素都会影响一缕意识的最终形成，我知道那些结局不是现在的我想要的，所以我会竭力规避所有这些结局。我想和你在一起，亚瑟，这个决心现在比什么都要坚定。”</p><p>“等等！”他拉住奥姆的手，“再说一次，我要做语音备份。”</p><p>奥姆笑了笑，踮起脚吻了吻他的脸颊。</p><p>“我累了，哥哥。你多久没有好好睡一觉了？”</p><p>“记不清了。”他可能这辈子都没睡过一个好觉。</p><p>“你想睡一会儿吗？”</p><p>他点点头，又摇摇头：“我待会儿好像还有一个视频会议。”</p><p>“现在不要去想以后的事。”奥姆说。</p><p>他望着奥姆，释然地笑了出来。</p><p>然后他用力地拥住他，像是拥了满怀金色的光。</p><p>“我只想现在的事。”</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>